Freedom is what people want
by Wolves1990
Summary: Tsuki and her sisters have escaped their village for many reasons. They want to be free but will the people from their villagers let them go so easily? KakashiOC,SasukeOC Rest of summary in profile
1. Profiles of characters

I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it but i do however own my OC

**

* * *

**

Appearances of the Sangue sisters

**Tsuki:**

has long brownish black hair

Has hazel eyes but turn more green when using powers but when she is turning into the 8 tail wolf demon turns its blue

Has wolf ears in top of her head which is caused by the demon held in her

Her eyes also resembles a wolfs

She has retractable blue feathery wings

She is average height and also wears a trench coat with jeans and a baggy shirt usual blue. Hardly ever wears skirts of anything girly

Wears some jewellery

**Yaru**

Has long blonde hair

Has green eyes which turn brighter when using attacks but turns a deadly half red half black when actually fighting properly. Turns a electric blue when turning into the 10 tail lioness

Has retractable lion ears and black feathery wings

She is taller then Tsuki and always wears a trench coat with jeans and baggy shirts which are usually black

Eyes can go into cat slits when she is focusing powers and spying in people

Wears jewellery but never hardly ever wears skirts or anything girly

**Suki**

Has short black hair

Has brown eyes and doesn't changed but in because they are always in snake slits

Has red feathery wings which are retractable

She is short and also wearing skirts and tight shirts. Always red but occasional other colours

Wears some jewellery

**Nozomi**

Blonde curly hair

Bluish green eyes which is resembles tigers eyes

Has green wings which are retractable

Wears mostly jeans and shirts colours vary on her moods

Wears only some jewellery

Nozomi and Suki don't have any special body changes except the wings which the Sangue family is famous for but they all keep it hidden and secret in case people found out. Yaru chooses not to show her ears until in battle which is only usually against Tsuki for training. Tsuki can't hide her ears since her tailed beast won't let her. They can all communicate telepathically with people and each other. Tsuki and Yaru's demons talk to them occasionally and they don't get along too well since they are from the rivalling species of k9 and felines


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it. I do however own my own characters

Ok so please read and review. i would like to know what you think

* * *

Daraku means corruption which the world is full of. That's why my sisters Yaru, Suki, Nozomi and I whose name is Tsuki are trying to find a place where there is no one corrupted who controls a town's every move. We came from a town called Chishio which means blood. People use to say that it was named that because we were apparently all bonded by blood but I would hate to see if that was true. Our leader was a corrupted bastard and I don't want my family being bonded to that. Our parents died because of that bastard. Right now we are in Sunagakure the village hidden in the sand.

"Wolfy can we find a place to sleep and eat," whined Nozomi

"Pixie for the last time yes, we're going to find a place but we have to see the Kazekage first," stated Tsuki

"What about I take these two while you see the Kage?" suggested Yaru

"Vampy you know I don't like seeing Kages let alone anyone now a days," sighed Tsuki

"Come on Mum," pleaded Suki

"I'm not our mother Angel," growled Tsuki

"I know but you act like one," stated Suki

Tsuki sighed in defeat and frustration

"Fine but I'm taking Angel with me or you'll have trouble controlling Pixie and her," stated Tsuki

"Ok," smiled everyone

"Ok now that's sorted out. We'll meet you guys in a couple minutes at that ramen bar," stated Tsuki

"Sure, Yay food," cheered Nozomi while dragging Yaru off

Tsuki sighed and walked off with Suki to the Kazekage's office. Tsuki walked over to the secretary while Suki walked into the Kazekage's office without waiting or knocking. Tsuki smiled when the secretary said she could go in. a minute later Suki came out and hid behind Tsuki. Tsuki looked confused and sighed with frustration

"You went in didn't you?" asked Tsuki

"Yeah," sniffed Suki

"Ok what about you go to the ramen bar down the street while I talk to the Kazekage," suggested Tsuki

"Ok," said Suki while running off

Tsuki and the secretary exchanged apologetic looks. Tsuki walked over to the half open door to the Kazekage and knock while entering. She saw a red headed guy with green eyes leaning against the desk. He seemed to have been standing there staring for a while out the door

'He looks familiar but from where?' thought Tsuki

"What business do you have here?" asked the Kazekage

"My sisters and I would like to stay a couple nights before travelling on," stated Tsuki

"Ok but how many are you?" asked the Kazekage with a strange look in his eyes

"Four of us including me," stated Tsuki

"Ok then. The hotels are full so you have to stay with my siblings and I," stated the Kazekage

"May I ask what's your name?" asked Tsuki

"Gaara," stated the Kazekage

Tsuki recognized the name and thought back to when she heard it. It finally clicked and she knew where she heard it

"Eyeliner boy," teased Tsuki

"It's not eyeliner for the last time and anyway you can't talk wolf girl," stated Gaara

"Tsuki ran up and hugged him. Surprisingly he hugged back. He got an evil glint in his eyes and he rubbed Tsuki's wolf ears which made her all relaxed. She then swatted him away and glared

"You don't forget things do you," sighed Tsuki

"Nope, oh and sorry for scaring Angel before," stated Gaara

"It's alright," stated Tsuki

"Is she still called subeke by you guys?" asked Gaara

"Yes and she is a pervert," sighed Tsuki

"Yeah I noticed," sighed Gaara

"So when are you off?" asked Tsuki

"Now actually and I'm guessing you're tired and hungry," stated Gaara

Tsuki's stomach chose to growl just at that moment. Tsuki blushed while Gaara laughed

"Come on we'll collect my sisters from the ramen bar," stated Tsuki

"Sure," stated Gaara

"Became more talkative I see maybe you could use that to talk to Pixie," teased Tsuki

"I have no idea what you're talking about," stated Gaara while lightly blushing

"Aha nice try," smiled Tsuki

"Just don't tell her," blushed Gaara

"I won't tell her. Don't worry about I have kept it a secret for a few years now a few more won't kill me but you do have to tell her sooner or later," stated Tsuki

"I know but not right now," stated Gaara

"Ok, now come on I'm starving," stated Tsuki

"Ok I'll just finish locking up," stated Gaara

5 minutes later Gaara and Tsuki were finally on the street and walked to the ramen bar. When they got there Tsuki rubbed her temple. Suki was flirting and checking out guys while Nozomi was shovelling down food. Yaru was sitting next to Nozomi drinking

"Still haven't changed," smiled Gaara

"Yeah," sighed Tsuki while walking over to Yaru

"Hey you're back and brought a guy with you. Wow that's a first," stated Suki

"Sit down and eat. I know you haven't and stop perving," stated Tsuki

Suki did as she was told and started eating. Tsuki grabbed three bowls and filled them with ramen. She gave on to Yaru, Gaara who was sitting next to her and kept the last for herself. They ate and watched Nozomi groan for more food. Everyone had an anime sweat drop

"Pixie come on we need sleep," stated Tsuki

"Where are we staying?" asked Yaru

"Oh at eyeliner boy's house," smiled Tsuki

"Wolf girl it's not eyeliner," stated Gaara

"We know Gaara," laughed everyone

"Come it's getting late and you all need sleep," stated Gaara

They all stood up. Nozomi went over to Tsuki and leant on her from being too tired. Suki was already on Yaru's back sleeping. Tsuki let Nozomi on her back. Nozomi soon fell asleep causing Tsuki to sigh. Gaara smiled at how they were so use to this and how automatic it was. He led the way to his house. When they got there they saw Kankuro and Temari waiting. When they were fully into the house Temari led the girls to their rooms. Tsuki walked into one of them and placed Nozomi on the bed and covered her. Yaru did the same thing with Suki. They then walked downstairs to see Gaara listening to his siblings rant about being late

"Sorry that was our fault for him being late," stated Yaru

All three of them looked up and saw them. Temari and Kankuro smiled and bear hugged them

"We can't believe you're here," stated Temari

"Sorry kind of short notice but we aren't staying that long we need to keep going till we get to Konoha," stated Tsuki

"Why?" asked Gaara

"Finally got sick of the Chikage and all the corruption," stated Yaru

Tsuki growled and tackled Kankuro. Kankuro laughed and rubbed Tsuki's ears. Gaara picked up a relaxed Tsuki and held her back from Kankuro. Temari and Yaru looked confused

"Could you stop being a pervert for once," growled Tsuki

"Cool it Wolfy. You're just tired and you need sleep," stated Gaara

"Ok Gaara, consider this if he groped your arse what would you do? Think oh I know I'm tired and need sleep or two do something to make him stop being a perverted," growled Tsuki while storming off

Temari hit Kankuro in the head

"Well she still has a short fuse," stated Yaru

"True. Kankuro why can't you be a pervert to one of the others or not at all would be better," stated Temari

"I'm leaving," stated Yaru while quickly running to her room

"She's fun to annoy and anyway Yaru doesn't do anything, Suki does shudders and Nozomi is off limits plus I like being a pervert," stated Kankuro

"You're a jerk. You just like girls who react violently to you, you sick perverted bastard," stated Temari while walking off

"She's right," stated Gaara while also walking off

**The next day**

Tsuki woke up to yelling. Tsuki walked out groggily to see Suki and Kankuro fighting. Everyone else was standing there annoyed. Nozomi and Yaru spotted Tsuki and walked over to her

"What happened now?" asked Tsuki while yawning

"Suki being a pervert as usual," yawned Yaru

"It's still dark and I want to sleep more," whined Nozomi

Tsuki looked at her watch and her eyes went wide it was only 3 o'clock in the morning

"Come into my room and sleep. Like hell I'm going to stay up this early," yawned Tsuki

"Ok," agreed Yaru and Nozomi

Yaru and Nozomi walked into Tsuki's room. Tsuki walked over to Suki and the others. They stopped fighting and stared at her. She glared at them

"You know what time it is? IT'S 3AM! Stop fighting now and go back to sleep," growled Tsuki venomously

"It is," laughed Suki nervously

"Suki get into my room and get some sleep or you'll be tired by proper morning hours," growled Tsuki

Suki nodded and walked to Tsuki's room. Tsuki rubbed her temple. She felt someone touching her arse and saw a smirking Kankuro. Tsuki slapped Kankuro so hard he ended up being knocked out against the wall. Gaara smirked and shock his head while Tsuki sighed with frustration

"Hey Temari, do you want to sleep in my room too so we can get away from him?" asked Tsuki

"Sure," smiled Temari while walking into Tsuki's room

"Gaara where's the spare beds?" asked Tsuki

"In that room," stated Gaara

"Thanks," stated Tsuki

Tsuki grabbed some futons and lugged it back to her room. She placed them near her bed. Nozomi and Suki were sound asleep on her bed. Yaru and Temari took their spots on the ground and fell asleep. Tsuki sighed and also went onto the ground and fell asleep. Later that morning Tsuki woke up to someone poking her. She looked up and saw Nozomi poking her

"What is it Pixie," asked Tsuki while yawning

"Come on everyone's awake and we want food," stated Nozomi


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto but i do however own my own characters

* * *

"You do realise you could get food and eat it without me," stated Tsuki while sitting up

"True but I want your pancakes," stated Nozomi

"Come on we're hungry," whined Suki

"And I haven't had them in years," stated Temari

"Ok I'm out numbered but Pixie has to admit to something first," stated Tsuki

"And what's that?" asked Nozomi

"Do you still like Gaara?" asked Tsuki

"I…umm…damn you I still like him," stated Nozomi

"We knew it," chorused all the girls

"Ok I told you now cook breakfast," stated an embarrassed Nozomi

"Fine," sighed Tsuki while walking to the kitchen

40 minutes later Tsuki had finished cooking and placed the food onto the dinning table. The girls sat down and started eating. Tsuki then grabbed the juice, milk, fruit, syrups and water and placed it on the table. The guys came down and begun eating which caused Tsuki to smile. She then grabbed an apple and cleaned up the kitchen. When she came back into the dinning room fully dressed she saw a heated argument between Suki and Kankuro. Tsuki quickly grabbed Yaru and ran out the door

"Hey slow down they won't catch up for a while at least if they notice," stated Yaru

"Man that was weird. Why are they always arguing?" asked Tsuki

"Because they're both perverts but Kankuro is more into annoying you and Suki well she's perverted to anyone basically and Kankuro doesn't like that," stated Yaru

"Argh don't remind me of him, his annoying when he does that," sighed Tsuki

"You know Gaara and Nozomi admit to liking each other then the two of them could live here together. We know that it isn't corrupt or harmful here because Gaara is the Kazekage," stated Yaru

"Yes but how do we make them admit it though?" asked Tsuki

"I don't know," stated Yaru

"I'll work on eyeliner boy while you work on Pixie," stated Tsuki

"Ok but what do you have planned?" asked Yaru

"I don't know but it has to be done in two days so we can move onto Konohagakure," stated Tsuki

"What's so special about that particular village?" asked Yaru

"Hmm I just remembered when Team 7 from that village when they came to visit. They made it sound so nice and peaceful," stated Tsuki

"Yeah they did but it surprises me that you remember that from back then since being the oldest and the most likely one to forget with lack of hope," stated Yaru

"I didn't and I kept that hope. That and I wanted us to have what they had but we couldn't because of those stupid bastards controlling the Chikage," growled Tsuki

"Yeah," agreed Yaru

"So Wolfy any other reasons you want to go there?" asked Yaru

"No," blushed Tsuki

"Aha," smiled Yaru

"Same applies to you Vampy," stated Yaru

"I have no idea what you're talking about," stated a blushing Yaru

"Aha," smiled Tsuki

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Yaru

"Resupply on food and maybe new weapons and clothes," stated Tsuki

"Ok," stated Yaru

Tsuki and Yaru spent two hours shopping. They had groceries, new weapons and clothes. They walked back to Gaara's house to see Kankuro and Suki still at it

"Oui you two stop bickering," sighed Yaru

"Yeah it's really annoying," sighed Tsuki

"Huh?" asked Suki and Kankuro

"Ho long have you been out?" asked Suki

"Two hours," stated Yaru

"Suki if you want you and Pixie can go shopping for clothes and weapons for yourselves," stated Tsuki

"Cool ok we'll be out only a hour or two," stated Suki while taking Tsuki's purse and Nozomi

Tsuki sighed and lugged the shopping to her room. Yaru close behind her. They entered Tsuki's room and dumped everything. Temari came in and laughed

"What did you guys buy?" asked an amused Temari

"Umm clothes, new katanas, shurikens and kunais," stated Yaru

"Let me guess Wolfy got blue shirts and jeans while you got black shirts and jeans," stated Temari

"Well yeah and umm we went a little out of character and bought a couple of skirts and a dress each," stated Tsuki

Temari looked sceptical and looked through their bags. She saw a long dark blue skirt, 2 knee lengths blue skirts and a dark blue cocktail dress with a beaded moon on the skirt of the dress for Tsuki. In Yaru's bag was a long black skirt, a black cocktail dress with a red rose beaded on the skirt of the dress and two black knee length skirts. She gave them shocked looks. She then noticed they also bought matching blouses for the skirts

"Ok you must have been high when you bought these," stated a shocked Temari

"Yeah we know already," sighed Yaru

"I want you guys to wear these tomorrow before you leave," stated Temari

"Only if I was on drugs," stated Tsuki

"Come on you bought them. You have to wear it sometime," stated Temari

"What about we wear it the day we leave," stated Yaru

"Ok," smiled Temari

"Thanks, well at least its better then wearing it around Kankuro," shuddered Tsuki

"I forgot about him," sighed Temari

"Hey Temari help us set Nozomi and Gaara up," stated Yaru

"Sure, what do I have to so?" asked Temari

"Truth and dare is always an option and talking to them individually to con each of them to act before we leave," stated Tsuki

"Yeah that will work and wouldn't that mean you'll leave Pixie here?" asked Temari

"Yeah," sighed Tsuki sadly

"We know she will be loved and kept safe. She is 17 years old and she is old enough to be by herself. That and she'll be with you guys and Gaara," stated Yaru

"That and she is also a ninja that specialises in wind and earth. She can look after you guys and herself," stated Tsuki

"That's true," stated Temari

"Come on let's put these away and set our plan into motion," stated Tsuki

They nodded and started packing the gear away. Tsuki and Yaru put their weapons in their weapons pouch and attached the katanas to their belts. They then walked downstairs to see Suki and Nozomi coming through the door

"Suki how much did you spend?" asked Tsuki

"Not much most of this was on sale," stated Suki while tossing Tsuki her purse

Suki and Nozomi then walked up to their rooms

"Ok Yaru you con Pixie and Temari you help her. I'll talk to Gaara," stated Tsuki while walking back to town

"How are we going to con her?" asked Yaru

"Quite easily but Gaara's the one we'll have trouble with," sighed Temari

"Not if Wolfy has anything to do with it," stated Yaru

"True," smiled Temari

They walked upstairs and into Nozomi's room

"Pix we have to talk," stated Yaru

"About?" asked Nozomi nervously

"Gaara," stated Yaru

"Umm what about him?" asked a blushing Nozomi

"You need to tell him how you feel," stated Temari

"Why? It's not like he likes me," stated Nozomi sadly

"Don't be dense," stated Suki

"What, he doesn't," sighed Nozomi

"If we get him to admit it will you tell him?" asked Yaru

"Yeah I would," blushed Nozomi

**Meanwhile at the Kazekage's office **

Tsuki just entered Gaara's office and saw him staring at a photo. Tsuki walked over to him

"Hey eyeliner boy," stated Tsuki while looking at the photo

Tsuki blushed when she realised what the photo wasIt had Nozomi in her arms doing a funny face, Yaru next to her with Suki on her back and Kankuro, Temari and Gaara in the front kneeling

"What's up Wolf?" asked Gaara

"Brought lunch," stated Tsuki while placing sandwiches in front of him

"Ok I'll take my break now then," smiled Gaara

Gaara put the photo away and pushed the paperwork aside. Tsuki perched on the window sill and ate her sandwich

"Now Wolfy it's great you came but there is another reason you came," stated Gaara

"Yes you need to tell Nozomi how you feel. I know you overheard our conversation this morning so you know she likes you," stated Tsuki

"Yes I do and damn your hearing and I bet Vampy heard it too since she has better hearing then you," sighed Gaara

"Will you admit you like her before we leave?" asked Tsuki

"I don't know," muttered Gaara

"How bout you finish your paperwork and we'll go find her a gift you can give her. Then you can tell her tomorrow," stated Tsuki

"Ok I will tell her and you won't mind losing a sister to me, will you?" asked Gaara in concern

"If that's what's been holding you back for so long then you really are dense at times eyeliner boy. She's old enough and powerful enough to protect you and herself," stated Tsuki

Gaara sighed with relief and hugged Tsuki

"Ok now finish your work then we can find that gift," stated Tsuki

Gaara nodded and went back to work. Tsuki smiled but soon looked serious and looked out the window. 30 minutes later Gaara noticed Tsuki was strangely quieter then usual. Gaara quickly signed the last of the forms. He stood up and dragged Tsuki out of his office. Tsuki snapped out of thought and saw she was on the street with Gaara

"You alright?" asked Gaara

"Yeah now lets find Pixie's gift," stated Tsuki

Gaara looked sceptical but nodded. They spent 2 hours finding the gift and having it wrapped. Gaara hid the gift and walked home. When they got there they saw Kankuro and Suki at it again.

"Hey you two knock it off," sighed Tsuki

"Hey you're back so what's for dinner?" asked Nozomi and Suki in unison

"I don't know, didn't you guys cook?" asked Tsuki already knowing the answer

"No," chorused everyone

Tsuki sighed and went into the kitchen. 1 hour later food was on the table and everyone entered and sat down

"Tomorrow will be good for you guys if you're still planning on going to Konoha," stated Gaara

"How so?" asked Yaru through eating

"Some ninja's are coming to drop off a package and have a day off here," stated Gaara

"Cool we'll be able to travel to their village with them," cheered Suki

"Yeah," smiled Yaru

"Desserts in the freezer and the apple pie is in oven. I'm off to bed," stated Tsuki while walking off

"But it's only 6," stated Suki uselessly

"She's tired," stated Yaru

"That and she had a busy day," stated Gaara

"Ok then," stated Suki

'What's wrong with her? I thought she would be over joyed with the news of this. We'll finally see them again and be away from those pricks. What's making her this way all of a sudden?' thought Yaru

"Well I want to go to a night club," stated Suki

"I'm not going. I still remember the last time," shuddered Yaru

"I'll go," stated Temari

"Who else wants to come?" asked Suki

"I will," stated Nozomi

"So will Kankuro and I," stated Gaara

"Ok let's finish eating and then go," stated Suki

30 minutes later they left Tsuki and Yaru to look after the house. Yaru sighed and walked up to Tsuki's room. She saw Tsuki was actually sleeping. She looked over to her night stand and an unopened letter on there. She walked over to it and picked it up. It didn't look like Tsuki had even touched it and it had no return address on it. She saw Tsuki sweating then sat up suddenly wide awake

"Vamps why are you here?" asked Tsuki

"Because you've been acting weird since you got back," stated Yaru

"It's nothing. I'm just nervous about seeing them again and if they will let us live there," sighed Tsuki

"Is that all?" asked Yaru knowingly

"Yes now go do something else while I catch up on sleep. If not you'll get drench by water," stated well more liked warned Tsuki

"Ok going," stated Yaru while walking out of the room

Tsuki sighed and noticed the letter. She wondered how it got there but still opened it. When she read it she got mad and used some of her lightning power to set it alight. Tsuki sighed and went back to sleep. The next morning Tsuki woke up to poking her again. She saw Nozomi and sighed

"Don't tell me you want me to cook breakfast now," groaned Tsuki

"No well yes but Wolfy I lost that necklace Gaara gave me when we were younger," stated Nozomi

"I'll find it," sighed Tsuki

"Thank you," sighed Nozomi

"Where did you go last night?" asked Tsuki

"To a night club but I got sick of it so Gaara took me to an oasis in the desert," stated Nozomi

"Ok now stop worrying Vampy and I will find it," yawned Tsuki

Nozomi nodded and left the room. Tsuki walked over to her bag and picked out some jeans and a blue shirt that said 'Warning anger management needed.' She then walked out to see Yaru wearing a black shirt that read 'The sun's evil blow it up!' with some jeans and her trench coat over it.

"So Pixie got you up," yawned Yaru

"Yeah now I have to cook breaky before we leave," stated Tsuki

"Don't worry, I already cook the pancake batter you made," stated Yaru

"Thanks ok then let's go," stated Tsuki while putting on her trench coat and walking out the door

They walked out to the desert and saw the oasis Nozomi was talking about. They saw the little vile of sand that was shaped like an hour glass. Yaru quickly picked it up. They began walking back when a kunai went past them. They turned around to see two cloaked Akatsuki members

"Shit they found us," cursed a peeved Yaru

"You didn't think we'd let you guys escape, did you?" asked figure 1

"Fuck," swore Tsuki angrily

"Oh we did that already," smirked figure 2

Tsuki and Yaru flinched at the second man's voice. Tsuki and Yaru looked at each other and shared a worried look

"Don't worry we're only after you two not your other sister," stated figure 2

"But Orochimaru is after the youngest," stated figure 1

"He's not part of Akatsuki anymore," stated figure 2

Tsuki and Yaru looked at each other and exchanged 'are they stupid' looks

'These two are stupid,' sighed Yaru telepathically

'You don't have to tell me,' stated Tsuki

'So what are we going to do?' asked Yaru

'I don't know I'm going to put up a fight,' stated Tsuki

'Same and what about a signal, to get Gaara here?' asked Yaru

'We need to lead them on so they don't suspect a thing,' stated Tsuki

'Yeah this won't be easy,' stated Yaru

'Yeah,' agreed Tsuki

**Meanwhile at Gaara's house **

"Stop pacing Pixie, it's annoying," sighed Suki

"I can't help it," sighed Nozomi while sitting on the couch

"Come on let's play truth and dare to take your mind off it," stated Temari

"That and we managed to con Gaara into playing too," stated Kankuro

They sat in a circle. A few minutes later they found out that Temari liked the creepy Rock Lee and Kankuro liked Ten Ten

"So since this is basically truth, Gaara, Pixie who do you like," demanded Suki

Nozomi blushed and Gaara reached into his pocket. He pulled out a big jewellery box

"Here and its Nozomi," stated Gaara while handing Nozomi the box

Nozomi looked shocked and opened the box. Inside was a silver tiger studs with blue topaz as eyes, a silver charm bracelet with tigers, dogs and a peace symbol attached to it and last was a silver tiger pendant with blue topaz eyes. Nozomi looked shocked. Nozomi looked at Gaara and smiled. Gaara blushed lightly and smiled back

"I like you too Gaara," blushed Nozomi

Everyone cheered and laughed at the blushing pair

"See he did like you," smiled Suki

"I do now," smiled Nozomi

"Let's go out and celebrate," stated Temari

"Yeah but where's Wolfy and Vampy?" asked Kankuro

"They'll find us. Come on let's go," stated Suki

Everyone sighed and got up. They walked outside and saw a flash of lightning next to a fire pillar

'Gaara,' yelled Tsuki telepathically

'Wolf girl?' asked Gaara

'No it's a freaky lunatic. Yes it is me now get your arse over here where you saw those pillars which was our signal to you,' stated Tsuki while cutting off

"Everyone get inside and stay there till I come back," ordered Gaara

Everyone nodded and went inside. Gaara ran to the desert and saw Tsuki and Yaru badly hurt but they did manage to land some attacks on them. One of them was on the ground unconscious with the occasional electrical spark on him while the other only had a bleeding scorched arm. Gaara saw some ninjas jump in front of them. Gaara quickly ran over to see they were hidden leaf ninjas. Gaara then recognized them all


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto but i do however own my own characters

* * *

"Gaara what happened here?" asked a pink haired girl

"My friends are under attack," said Gaara while looking at Tsuki and Yaru

"Well they did pretty well to make one of them unconscious," stated a silver haired guy

"But there still is one," stated a blackest blue haired boy

"Not to mention the wounds they have," stated a black haired boy

"Oui we can hear you," stated Yaru

"So be so kind and get in the fucking battle and help us," growled Tsuki

Everyone smiled nervously and ran to help. Gaara put up a protective sand barrier over them. The pink haired girl stood in front of Tsuki and Yaru while the guys attacked the Akatsuki member. He dodged all of their attacks. Tsuki growled while Yaru leant on her for support

"You ok Vamps?" asked Tsuki with concern in her voice

"Fine," stated Yaru

"Aha we need to get out of here soon," stated Tsuki

"Easier said then done," stated the pink haired girl

"No it is easier done but takes a lot out of you. I'll show you," stated Tsuki

"Yo Gaara keep behind Yaru and I," stated Tsuki

"Ok but this better work," stated Gaara

"It will eyeliner boy," smiled Tsuki

Gaara glared at Tsuki who helped Yaru get in front of everyone

"Ready sis?" asked Tsuki

"Yeah," replied Yaru

Tsuki and Yaru started doing hand signals. When they were finished a water wolf and fire fox appeared along with a lightning eagle and earth tiger. Tsuki and Yaru nodded towards the Akatsuki member and they all ran full pelt at him. They hit him and the arena filled with steam and smoke. Tsuki and Yaru were breathing heavily

"Well at least it hit him," stated Yaru

"Hmm," replied Tsuki

Tsuki pushed Yaru aside and got hit in the shoulder by a Kunai. Yaru gasped and looked pissed. The smoke cleared to show the Akatsuki member was still conscious but was bleeding from more areas. His hat was either blown off or destroyed which showed his face. The hidden leaf ninjas gasped

"Itachi," growled the blackest blue haired boy

"Sasuke," stated Itachi in a monotone voice

"Kakashi, Sakura, Sai go protect the girls," stated Sasuke

"O was leaving anyway so I'll see you later," stated Itachi while kneeling down nest to his fallen member and used a transportation jutsu

"Damn it," growled Sasuke

"Get over it. He'll be back again," stated Tsuki tiredly

"Come on we all need to go to Gaara's house and rest," stated Yaru

Everyone nodded. The hidden leaf ninjas lead the way while Gaara stood in between Tsuki and Yaru

"Here let me take that out," stated Yaru

Yaru pulled out the kunai and chucked it away

"Thanks," smiled Tsuki

"Hey what about we help you two back to Gaara's house?" asked Sakura

"No its fine," stated Tsuki

At that moment Yaru went to step forward but fell back into Tsuki

"Damn hehe sorry," stated Yaru

"Will you two stop being stubborn and accept the help that is offered," sighed Gaara

"I'm not stubborn eyeliner boy," growled Tsuki

"Yes you are wolf girl," growled Gaara

"Well we'll help your stubborn arses anyway," stated Sasuke while picking up Yaru

"Why do I feel like I have no choice in this matter," grumbled Tsuki

"Because you don't," smiled Gaara

"Oh thanks for clearing that up eyeliner boy," stated Tsuki sarcastically

"Well you asked," growled Gaara

"It was a rhetorical question dumb ass," growled Tsuki

"Well sorry for me not picking that up," growled Gaara

"Well you should be," growled Tsuki

Gaara glared her but got an evil glint in his eyes. Tsuki noticed this and automatically back away. Gaara then reached out and started rubbing her ears. Tsuki relaxed and smiled happily. Tsuki then realised what he did and swatted him away. Tsuki glared at the now smirking Gaara.

"Argh you evil little…

"Ok anyhow what would you prefer piggy back or being carried in my arms?" asked Kakashi

"Ether way I'm going to be carried. Ok piggy back," sighed Tsuki

Kakashi walked over and knelt down so Tsuki could get on. Tsuki grumbled and got onto his back and they all started walking

"Kakashi Hatake," whispered Tsuki

"Huh? How do you know my name?" asked Kakashi

"Hmm," replied Tsuki while resting her head on his shoulder

"Sasuke Uchiha," stated Yaru

"Sakura Haruno," stated Tsuki

"But where is Naruto Uzumaki and who's this Sai guy?" asked Yaru

"Huh? How do you guys know us?" asked Sakura

Just then they arrived at Gaara's house

"Ok Gravity head, let me down," stated Tsuki

"Gravity head?" asked Sai

Kakashi silently let Tsuki down and Yaru was also placed on the ground

"See you later fan boy," stated Yaru while walking off

"Oh and I feel rejected Gaara and his siblings are the only ones to remember us," stated Tsuki while walking way also

"It can't be them, could it?" asked Sasuke quietly

"Let's get in there," stated Kakashi

When they all entered they saw a drunk Suki and Kankuro on the couch. Nozomi and Temari on the other hand was sober and looking quiet worried and annoyed

"Hey where's Gaara?" asked Sakura

"His helping Wolfy and Vampy," stated Nozomi

"So you are the Sangue sisters from Chishio," stated Kakashi

"Yeah," replied Nozomi

"So that's what she meant," mumbled Sasuke

"Pixie and Angel the youngest of the bunch," stated Kakashi

"Excuse me I need to help my sisters," stated Nozomi while walking off

"I'll help as well," stated Sakura while following Nozomi

"Well you may as well take a seat it'll be a while before they come down," stated Temari

"Ok," said everyone

They sat down on the couch opposite to Kankuro and Suki's

"Oh watch out for those two," stated Temari

"Why?" asked Sasuke

"Well Kankuro is not much of a worry unless you're a girl he likes but Suki umm she's well how to put it nicely perverted," stated Temari

"Ha that's a understatement," stated Yaru and Tsuki in unison

Everyone turned around to see Tsuki and Yaru all healed and Gaara, Sakura and Nozomi beside them. Gaara sat in an armchair and brought Nozomi onto his lap. Sakura sat on Sai's while Yaru sat next to a drunk Suki and Tsuki on the arm of the couch next to Yaru

"So why are they here?" asked Yaru

"Oh yes the package from Naruto," stated Kakashi

Sai pulled out a box and handed it to Gaara. Gaara opened it to revel a box of ramen and sake

"Ok it took 4 Jonin to deliver food and alcohol to a Kage. That's kind of sad," whispered Tsuki to Yaru

Oh yeah," smiled Yaru

"Oo hot," slurred Suki while looking at Kakashi and Sasuke

"I think I'll take Angel to bed," stated Tsuki while taking Suki upstairs

"So why were you in the desert in the first place?" asked Sakura

"Oh yeah here Pix," muttered Yaru while handing Nozomi her necklace

"Thank you so much," stated Nozomi while hugging Yaru

"So that's why you were all jittery and fretting," stated Gaara

"Yeah I didn't want to lose it. I love this necklace," stated Nozomi

In the room and Gaara blushed lightly and said nothing. Tsuki came back into the room and raised an eyebrow

"Oh nothing," said Nozomi a little too quickly

"Aha…oof," groaned Tsuki

Tsuki was tackled to the ground and saw Kankuro on her. Gaara quickly came over and pulled him off her. Tsuki quickly got up and glared at Kankuro

"I think he needs some rest," stated Gaara while dragging his sibling upstairs

"Tsuki sighed and turned to see everyone either had an anime sweat drop or an amused expression. Tsuki growled with annoyance

"I think I might go cook," stated Tsuki while walking away

"I'll help," stated Yaru while walking off

"What are we repulsive or something?" asked Sai

"No they're just a little shaken over today's events," stated Nozomi

"Ok then," replied Sai

"What did you want to be repulsive?" asked Temari

"No! It just feels like they are avoiding someone in this room," stated Sai

"Don't be silly Sai. It's not like we know them we just met today," stated Sakura

"You're wrong," stated Sasuke

"Huh?" asked Sakura in confusion

"Don't you remember them?" asked Kakashi

"Umm…no," stated Sakura

Everyone sighed. Gaara re-entered the room and sat back down while bringing Nozomi back onto his lap

"I think Tsuki and Yaru should clear things up," stated Temari

"Agreed," stated Kakashi, Sasuke and Nozomi

"Ok we'll wait for them then," stated Sakura

10 minutes later they all were getting restless and impatient except Kakashi, Sasuke and Gaara

"What about I get them," suggested Nozomi

"Yeah that's a good idea," stated Sakura

Nozomi disappeared into the kitchen and brought Yaru who was holding a knife and Tsuki with a wooden spoon (oh yeah I know very scary a wooden spoon tt) back with her.

"What?" asked Yaru

"You know we are cooking?" asked Tsuki

"Yes but wouldn't you be…

Tsuki quickly ran back into the kitchen. Yaru walked in behind her. They came back a couple of seconds later Yaru now knifeless and Tsuki with a mixing bowl.

"So what do you want?" asked Tsuki

"What's that?" asked Sai

"Muffin batter, now I know that wasn't what you wanted to know so spill," stated Tsuki

"We were wondering if you could tell us when we first meet these guys," stated Nozomi

Tsuki almost dropped the mixing bowl but luckily caught it. Tsuki looked at Yaru and sighed

"Yaru can tell you," stated Tsuki while walking back into the kitchen

"Umm…is she ok?" asked Sakura

"Yeah she just doesn't like our past too much," stated Yaru

"Oh," replied Sakura

'Still hasn't changed,' thought Kakashi

"Well let's a see we met a few years ago when they were known as team 7. They were on a mission to deliver some medicine and supplies to our village. When they got there they saw people on the streets really sick and hungry. They came to our house first and saw all of us healthy and not starving. The package was address to us so we invited them in to stay till they were rested and recuperated," stated Yaru

"They stayed there for a week helping us distribute medicine and food. We became friends then they left," stated Yaru

"And they didn't back again even though they promised," stated Suki in the doorway

"Oh now I remember," stated Sakura

"Ok dinner's ready so go eat," stated Tsuki while walking upstairs

Everyone nodded and went into the dinning room. Tsuki came back down with Kankuro but then disappeared with Yaru

"Hey where's Tsuki and Yaru?" asked Sai

"Probably snuck off. Don't worry they do this all the time," stated Suki

"Let's finish eating then we can catch up or sleep," stated Kakashi

Everyone nodded and continued eating

**Meanwhile with Tsuki and Yaru **

They were sitting on Gaara's roof looking at the cloudy sky

"Why'd they have to come looking now?" asked Tsuki sadly

"I don't know but you're never forgotten anything from when we were in Chishio have you," stated Yaru

"No only the happy times before it got worse and I suspect the same with you," stated Tsuki

"Yeah," sighed Yaru

"I will never forgive weasel boy," growled Tsuki

"Same applies to Rei," stated Yaru

"Do you think the people in Konoha will accept us and forgive us for what we've done?" asked Tsuki sadly

"It's not like it was our choice in having their children," stated Yaru

"Yeah but I still feel dirty and sick about that," sighed Tsuki

"I know so do I but we did help keep Pixie safe and some what Angel. Only if she didn't let her perverted nature get the better of her," sighed Yaru

"Do you think Damien and Kai are ok?" asked Tsuki

"Yeah but we should've brought them with us. Their fathers shudder aren't the greatest men," stated Yaru

"Understatement they are S class criminals how worse can it get? That and our sons were with their fathers while we were escaping," stated Tsuki

"No matter who their father is we still miss and love those boys," sighed Yaru

"Yeah," agreed Tsuki

'Then come back to where you belong," stated a voice

'Rei (oh by the way this is a nickname since she never knew his real name) go to hell,' growled Yaru

'Aww I'm so hurt,' mocked Rei

'If you miss your sons then come back. We won't punish you that much,' stated another voice

'Weasel boy,' growled Tsuki

'Tsuki how many times have I told you not to call me that. My name is Itachi,' stated Itachi

'Too many to count,' stated Tsuki

'And let's just tell you right now we're not going back. The only reason we would is our sons but we will get them soon,' stated Yaru

'You will come back,' stated Rei

'Even if it's against your wills,' stated Itachi

"Wolfy," yelled Kakashi

"Vampy," yelled Sasuke

Tsuki and Yaru snapped out of the conversation and looked down to see Sasuke and Kakashi looking for them

'Wow they're looking for us,' stated Yaru

'Yeah,' sighed Tsuki

Yaru looked at Tsuki and saw she was pale and looked worried. Yaru hugged her and Tsuki smiled gratefully at her

"Gravity head," yelled Tsuki

"Fan boy," stated Yaru

Sasuke and Kakashi looked up and smiled. They jumped up to the roof and sat next to them

"So why weren't you at dinner?" asked Kakashi

"Already ate," replied Yaru and Tsuki in unison

"Oh," replied Kakashi

"Why'd you come searching for us?" asked Yaru

"Because you disappeared and we were worried," stated Kakashi

"Why?" asked Tsuki

"Because you were attacked today," stated Sasuke

"That and you guys seemed more out of it then normal," stated Kakashi

"We're fine," stated Yaru

"And we are more then capable of looking after ourselves," stated Tsuki

'We do hold a tail beast inside us,' thought Tsuki

'Yeah but they still worry,' stated Yaru

"Are the Akatsuki organisation after you for your tail beasts?" asked Kakashi

"You still remembered," whispered a shocked Tsuki

"Yeah," smiled Kakashi

"Do you ever take off that mask?" asked Tsuki

"Yeah," stated Kakashi

"When?" asked Tsuki

"When I'm not on a mission," stated Kakashi

Tsuki looked sceptical and sighed

"So are you going to answer the question?" asked Sasuke

"Hmm we know they only need three tail beast to have all 10 of them but they also need members," stated Yaru

"They currently only have 9 members they need more one more but to do so they need a ring which Orochimaru has," stated Tsuki

"I though you said they needed more members," stated Sasuke

"They do in like lackeys not people who can kill them when their back is turn. They want loyal back stabbing idiots," stated Yaru

"So they need you guys and Naruto to finish that goal," sighed Kakashi

"Yeah," sighed Yaru

"But won't it kill you if they extracted the tail beast?" asked Sasuke

"There is a high chance in that," stated Tsuki

"But if they use the right extraction method then it's fine," stated Yaru

"Have they ever done that? But more importantly why haven't they taken yours?" asked Sasuke

"They already taken Nozomi and Suki's," stated Kakashi

"They did on Nozomi and Suki," stated Tsuki while flinching slightly

"They already have the 1 tail Shukaku from Gaara, the two tail demon cat from a girl called Yugito, the three tails Kappu, 4 tail snake from Suki, 10 tail tiger from Nozomi, then 5 tail dog and the 6 tail badger," stated Yaru

"All they need is the 9 tail fox from Naruto, the 8 tail wolf from me and the 7 tail lioness from Yaru," stated Tsuki

"So how did your sisters survive and why didn't they get you too?" asked Sasuke

"Like we said they did the proper extraction spell and we were away running an errand when all of this happened," stated Yaru

'Yeah that's not a lie,' stated Tsuki sarcastically

'What would you rather tell them the truth?' asked Yaru

'I guess not,' sighed Tsuki

"Well I think I'll go to bed now," stated Tsuki while jumping down to her balcony

"Same here," smiled Yaru while jumping down to her balcony

Sasuke and Kakashi looked weirdly at each other and went to their rooms. Tsuki sighed with relief and changed quickly in the first thing she found which was a night gown. She slipped into bed and fell to sleep

Sleep/ Memory

Tsuki was dressed in a black skirt and white blouse and was currently scrubbing the bathroom when she felt eyes on her. She turned around and saw Itachi looking at her with an emotionless face but a slight evil and amused glint in his eyes. Tsuki glared and went back to work since she was getting punished

"You know if you were nicer you wouldn't be wearing a outfit you despise," stated Itachi in a monotone voice

"Aha well excuse me for giving my opinion and saying you smell," stated Tsuki

Tsuki felt him loom over her then she felt the bucket of soapy water tip on her. Tsuki screamed in surprised and stood up. She closed her now stinging eyes and slipped on the floor and fell back into Itachi.

"You need to stop being so clumsy Tsuki," mocked Itachi while dragging her over to the freshly cleaned shower and turned it on. He pushed her under the cold water and let her rise the soap out of her eyes. When Tsuki finished rinsing her eyes out she glared at Itachi who was looking like nothing happened. Tsuki turned off the shower and stepped out to only fall into him again due to the now wet and slippy floor. Itachi smirked and Tsuki glared

"Since my bathroom is a mess and you used the shower with out permission that will be another 2 weeks you have to stay and be our servant," stated Itachi

"What! You're kidding me right as if I would…

"You want to make it longer because I don't mind," stated Itachi coldly

Tsuki glared and kept quiet. Itachi smirked and let her go which made her cling onto him anyway since she was soaking wet and was ready to fall at any moment.

"I didn't know you like me this much," mocked Itachi

"I don't because of you I'm soaking wet and the floor is too slippery," stated Tsuki while trying to move without falling but it was unsuccessful

"Well there's another week. 3 more weeks do you want to try for more?" asked Itachi

"No," said Tsuki while holding in her temper

"Good now you need to get changed and but you have to wear that while you finish the bathroom then you may go home and change," stated Itachi

Tsuki sighed and finally fell bringing Itachi will her. Tsuki suppressed her laughter and trust me she didn't have long to get over her amusement because he had her pinned under him and he glared menacingly Tsuki gulped and smiled innocently

"I have to admit you show no fear in your eyes but you still have an extra week for your clumsiness and if you complain you'll get a extra month," growled Itachi

Tsuki stayed quiet and still

"Do you understand me?" growled Itachi

"Yes," stated Tsuki in a monotone voice

"Yes what?" growled Itachi

Tsuki refused to call him master and kept quiet. Itachi slapped her and she glared at him with hateful eyes

"Say it," growled Itachi

"Yes master," growled Tsuki

"Good now clean this bathroom and I give you permission to use one of my towels to help you dry off," stated Itachi while getting off Tsuki

Tsuki stayed still and saw him looking at her with something else in his eyes. She followed his gaze and realised her shirt was see through. Tsuki got up quickly and slapped him

"Pervert," growled Tsuki while covering her chest

Itachi slapped her causing her to fall back to the ground.

"That is another month with us. You now have two more months with us," growled Itachi while walking out

Tsuki sat up and rubbed her sore face. Tsuki then went back to cleaning the bathroom and refused to use Itachi's towels. Tsuki finished and stood up still wet but not dripping any water. She walked out and saw Itachi wasn't in his room. Tsuki walked out and saw Yaru walking towards the exit

"Yaru wait up," yelled Tsuki while running up to her

Yaru stopped and turned around and saw Tsuki wet and bruised

"Did Itachi do this to you?" asked Yaru

"Yeah for being a smart arse again," sighed Tsuki

"Yeah our parents warned you on that," sighed Yaru

"Don't ever mention those two to me again. They are not our parents well not to me not anymore," stated Tsuki

"You know they didn't choose for us to work here or anything," stated Yaru

"Yaru if they had stood up for us and themselves then we wouldn't still be in such a crappy town with an evil organization in it that wants to take over the freaking world. Trust me we could of moved so many times but they are so weak when it comes to the Chikage and all. I don't see why that bastard only likes people serving him and doing his every whim," stated Tsuki angrily

"Yeah you right sorry," sighed Yaru

"No sorry for blowing off my angry on you. Argh I need to get away from here. This place holds nothing for us not even a good future," sighed Tsuki

"Yes we do but our parents do relay on us," stated Yaru

"Whatever, anyway right now I want to get out of these clothes. Damn weasel boy for wetting it, he knew white is see through and he gave me an extra 2 months of serving these guys," sighed Tsuki

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who has to stay for an extra 2 months. The 'leader' gave me two more months for not wearing the clothes he gave me and the fact he's in a foul mood today," sighed Yaru

"Let's just get out of here and go home and relax for a bit," sighed Tsuki

"Yeah and tend to those wounds you have," stated Yaru

Yaru and Tsuki walked back to their place and saw

End of dream/ memory

Tsuki sat up sweating and sighed.

"Thank god that was only a dream," sighed Tsuki

"Tsuki?" asked a concerned voice

Tsuki looked at her window and saw a guy standing there

"Kakashi is that you?" asked Tsuki

"Yeah how are you I heard you yelling something and got worried," stated Kakashi while walking over to her and sitting on her bed

"I was just remembering a bad memory that's all," sighed Tsuki

"Tsuki what haunts you?" asked Kakashi with worry evident in his voice

"Kakashi I can't tell you about my past for I do not want to remember it myself," sighed Tsuki

"Ok I understand," stated Kakashi while hugging Tsuki

Tsuki sighed and snuggled up to him and leant in his chest. Kakashi smiled down at her and looked both happy but sad.

'I wonder what she really wants to forget,' thought Kakashi

"I'll stay here for the night so you have someone here in case you have a nightmare again," stated Kakashi while looking down at Tsuki

"Thanks Gravity head," replied Tsuki

Kakashi laid down and brought Tsuki into his arms. Tsuki stiffened then relaxed into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and sighed

'He's still warm and yet he still holds back he really thinks,' thought Tsuki

Tsuki looked up to see Kakashi staring at her. Tsuki shrugged it off as seeing things from lack of proper sleep and fell asleep in his arms. Kakashi looked down to see Tsuki's ears twitch a bit whenever she was thinking about something. Kakashi smiled and saw her look curiously at him and then fall asleep in his arms. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at her and fell asleep also.

Kakashi's dream

Kakashi looked over and saw his father. He ran up to him but stopped when he saw what he father did. He saw blood and then his father's body on the ground surrounded by blood. He turned away and pulled up his ninja mask. His memory suddenly skipped to when he was walking with Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto to Chishio.

"Are we there yet?" whined Naruto impatiently for like the 20th time that day

"Naruto patience is a virtual," sighed Kakashi losing his patience with the young shinobi

"I can't help it I'm hungry and tired," whined Naruto

"Be quiet," growled Sasuke in a fed up tone

"Why should I?" asked Naruto

"Don't talk to Sasuke like that," yelled Sakura

"Be quiet all of you we're here," stated Kakashi while rubbing his head

They all stubbed bickering and saw Chishio. They saw people just lying in the street while some houses were in ruins but there were a few good houses. They walked up to the first house and saw it was surrounded by a wooden fence. They knocked and Tsuki and Yaru opened the gate. They were shocked and Naruto touched Tsuki's ears. Tsuki punched him and he fell into Sasuke and Sakura

"They're real fox boy," growled Tsuki

"Tsuki," sighed Yaru

"Ok, ok I get it Yaru," sighed Tsuki quietly

"Sorry about my student's behaviour. We did not mean to offend you in anyway," stated Kakashi

"It's alright my sister here is just in a bad mood," stated Yaru

Tsuki looked over the three of his students and glared slightly. She then turned her eyes on him and her glare slightly lightened when she looked him in the eyes

"So why do leaf ninjas come to our village?" asked Tsuki

"How do you know that? You don't look like ninjas," outburst Sakura

Tsuki and Yaru exchanged looks and showed their wrists where their symbol of their village was on their wrist bands. The symbol was of a wing. They all gasped but Kakashi.

"We are ninjas we just choose to wear our head bands on our wrist after we made some minor adjustments," stated Yaru

"So what brings you?" asked Tsuki impatiently

"We have a package for the Sangue residence," stated Kakashi

"Can you be so kind and show us where they live?" asked Sakura

"Well yes actually," smiled Yaru

Tsuki shock her head and moved the gate opening so they could enter.

"Come in and well help you," stated Yaru while smiling knowingly

They simply nodded and entered the compound. They saw it was a traditional style house with a small garden and footpaths around the house had rice paper for walls and wooden floors.

"I didn't think they still made houses like these," stated Kakashi

"Well they don't this house has been here for generations. Past down our family line," stated Yaru

They followed them around and till they got to a garden with a little pond. Tsuki and Yaru sat on the porch and the others sat with them.

"Now would you like some tea or something?" asked Yaru

"Umm if it's no hassle," replied Sakura

"I'll go get them their refreshments," stated Tsuki while leaving

"So why have we never seen any hidden blood ninjas?" asked Sakura

"Hmm we don't go on many missions but we are good so no underestimating us," stated Yaru

"What level are you?" asked Sasuke

"Jonin, Tsuki is also a Jonin, my sister Nozomi is Chunin and my other sister is also a Chunin," stated Yaru

"You're what?!" exclaimed Naruto and Sakura while Kakashi and Sasuke looked shocked but remained quietly

"Nozomi you clutz. I'm so glad Wolfy let me take the refreshments," yelled someone who was revealed to be Suki

"Leave me alone there was a rock there," stated Nozomi

"Will you too shut up," growled Tsuki

Everyone turned around to see Suki and Nozomi walking quietly with an annoyed looking Tsuki behind them. Suki put the food and drinks in front of Yaru and sat across from everyone. Nozomi came and sat next to her and Tsuki sat next to Yaru.

"So why didn't we see you guys at the Chunin exams?" asked Sakura

"We all did it at different times except Yaru and I," stated Tsuki while pouring drinks

"How old are you guys?" asked Kakashi

"How old are you guys?" asked Tsuki while giving everyone a plate and glass of water

"I'm 12," stated Naruto

"We all are except our sensei," stated Sakura

"Hmm ok then you must be near your twenties or in them," stated Tsuki while getting up and stretching

"Yes," stated Kakashi while looking at her

"Well let us introduce ourselves," stated Sakura

"Alright then," stated Yaru

"I'm Sakura Haruno, that annoying person there is Naruto Uzumaki, his Sasuke Uchiha and our sensei is Kakashi Hatake," stated Sakura

"Nice to meet you," smiled Nozomi

"Well when will you help us find the Sangue residence because we would like to rest our sore limbs," stated Sasuke coldly

Suki went to say something but Tsuki cut her off with a look. Suki and Nozomi nodded in understanding.

"Well let's introduce ourselves first," smiled Nozomi

"Fine," replied Sasuke

"Man his as impatient as…

"Suki shush," muttered Nozomi quietly

Suki sulked but kept quiet

"Ok so I'm Yaru, the blonde one there is Nozomi, the one next to her is Suki and the one over there is Tsuki," stated Yaru with a smile

"And we are the Sangue sisters," stated Tsuki sharply glaring at Sasuke

"Hmm I figured as much," stated Kakashi

"WHAT THESE FOUR CANNOT BE THE SANGUE SISTERS," yelled Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke

"Be quiet some of us have sensitive hearing," hissed Tsuki while removing her hands from her ears

"Anyway we are the Sangue sisters," stated Yaru while also removing her hands from her ears

"What have you heard of us?" asked Suki excitedly

"Well yes but the two older ones are the most often spoken of," stated Kakashi looking at Tsuki

Tsuki looked emotionless and turned to look at the pond. Yaru sighed and looked worried

"Is it true you two could take down anyone you faced?" asked Naruto excitedly

Tsuki flinched and baled up her fists. Tsuki's ears flatten against her head and Yaru noticed with a worried expression. Yaru got up and whispered something to Tsuki which made her stiffen even more

"Those two can take down just about anyone especially if you tick them off," stated Suki

"Why are you two not as talked about?" asked a confused Naruto

"Well we're not really into fighting like those two," stated Nozomi

"Pixie here only learned because of self defence and Angel is the same well there's another reason but let's leave it at that," stated Yaru

"Oh so you two like fighting?" asked Sakura

"Hmm half and half," replied Tsuki

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sakura

"I neither like nor dislike fighting so it's half and half," stated Tsuki

"Same here," stated Yaru

"That's confusing," sighed Sakura

"Do you like fighting?" asked Tsuki sharply

"Well not really," said Sakura while shirting uncomfortably

"Hmm see everyone has a view on what they think about fighting. Some hate it like Nozomi and Suki here some are indifferent like me, some don't care as much but also do at times like Tsuki, others love it and we rather not go into anyone who does love it," stated Yaru

"Oh," replied Sakura

"What was your most memorable experience?" asked Naruto

"Well…umm…

"Could we get that package," stated Tsuki

Yaru gave her a grateful look and returned back to the others. Sasuke handed the package to Yaru who opened it. Tsuki looked inside and nodded. There were food and medicine

"Thank your Hokage for us we would've came but we had to do something else," stated Yaru

"I'll put this away we'll go out tomorrow to distribute this since its well anyway," stated Tsuki while taking the box and walking away

End of Dream

Kakashi woke up and saw Tsuki sleeping soundly on his chest. Her ears occasionally twitched which made Kakashi smile. Kakashi brought her closer and noticed it was morning but he wasn't bothered to move. Kakashi settled his head on hers and he could smell lilies and strawberries.

'I wonder if she'll ever know how I feel about her. She takes up my dreams now which is a distraction especially since its been 6 years since I'm seen her. I wonder why she doesn't open up anymore to me she use to occasionally visit with Yaru then again Sasuke went missing and I never saw her again nor her sister,' thought Kakashi

"Kakashi stop thinking and go back to sleep," mumbled Tsuki while snuggling closer to him

"Hmm how did you…oh I forgot you can tap into people's minds," stated Kakashi while blushing lightly

"Gravity head go back to sleep last warning," mumbled Tsuki

Kakashi chuckled and held her tighter and closed his eyes. Tsuki smiled and went back to sleep. Half an hour later the door burst open


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto but i do however own my own characters.

Ok i want at least a couple reviews before i update. PLZ i like to know what you think

Wolfy

* * *

"WOLFY UP WE WANT BREAKFAST," bellowed Suki

Tsuki winced and glared at Suki who was looking shocked/ peeved at you. Tsuki glared darkened and knew she was going to yell again

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THE SAME ROOM LET ALONE THE SAME BED," yelled Suki

"SHUT UP AND OUT OF MY ROOM," yelled Tsuki losing her patience

Suki nodded and ran away. Tsuki sighed and felt someone laughing and rubbing her shoulders. Tsuki glared at Kakashi who was holding in his amusement on the situation

"Ok I'm getting up I'm too annoyed," sighed Tsuki while walking out of her room

Kakashi followed her down to the dinning area where everyone was. Suki kept on glaring at Tsuki who was now being held down be Gaara, Yaru, Sasuke, Sai and Kankuro

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT. YOU TELL ME NOT TO BE A PERVERT OR DO ANYTHING RASH BUT LOOK WHAT YOU DID WITH KAKASHI. YOU'RE A HYPOCRITE," yelled Suki

Tsuki struggled to attack Suki but was held down by basically everyone

"Suki one more outburst like that and I swear I'll attack you," hissed Temari

"Why should you want to attack me I did nothing wrong Tsuki on the other hand," stated Suki

"What the hell do you accuse me of," growled Tsuki venomously

"You went and had sex with Kakashi," growled Suki

Everyone looked at her like she was a complete an utter idiot. Suki cooled down to see everyone was glaring at her

"What?" asked Suki

"You mean this was all because you make a fricking assumption on Tsuki and Kakashi?" asked Temari

"Well they were in the same bed," stated Suki

"Why would you care if she slept with him anyway?" asked Yaru

"Well it's not that it's just she said till we find a knew home don't be doing anything of that then again she tells me not to do it at all," stated Suki

"Ok so you have no other problem other then you're not aloud to have sex?" asked a peeved Gaara

"Nope no other problem," stated Suki who was now happy

Everyone sighed and looked at Tsuki who was looking down in her lap but her ears were down. Everyone gulped and hoped she wouldn't kill anyone

"Umm Tsuki…

"Let me go," growled Tsuki

"Not till we know you're not going to kill anyone," stated Kankuro

"Hmm I won't kill anyone. Trust me on that well not today," growled Tsuki while looking up with electric green eyes

"Tsuki calm down," stated Yaru

"Let me go last warning," stated Tsuki angrily

Everyone let her go and Tsuki swiftly got up and walked out of the room. Suki sighed and slumped in her chair

"Suki you idiot you do realise you shouldn't of overreacted on nothing. Now she's pissed and ready to attack anyone at any moment," growled Yaru

Everyone looked at her shocked and saw she was actually looking angry. They heard the front door slam shut and flinched

"Wow you managed to make a lot of people angry and it's not even midday yet," stated Sakura

"I'm going off to look for her," sighed Yaru while walking out

"What? What did I do?" asked Suki

"Make your own breakfast Suki because the rest of us are going to go look for Tsuki as well," stated Nozomi while walking away

Everyone nodded and left Suki by herself. Sasuke and Kakashi popped their head around the corner and glared at her

"You know you made a ass out of yourself," stated Sasuke

"That and you have to apologize to her for your damn stupidity and selfishness," stated Kakashi

"What I did nothing wrong," stated Suki dumbly

"Aha you're really should look at how you treated Tsuki and see what's actually in front of you," stated Sasuke while disappearing with a pissed Kakashi

**Meanwhile with Tsuki**

'Why the hell do I get accused of this crap? Haven't I been a fricking target for too long? No I get attacked by Suki for no apparent reason. ARGH I need to calm down,' thought Tsuki

'Yeah you do,' stated a voice

'Hmm so 8 tail wolf you're talking to me again,' sighed Tsuki

'Call me Wolf and yes I am connected to you and I can see some things in your daily life,' stated Wolf

'Hmm you're must be just as worried about the Akatsuki,' sighed Tsuki

'Yes and you know if we get separated you will die but you know if Yaru and that feline get separated it'll be fine but she would be really weak,' stated Wolf

'What about fox boy?' asked Tsuki

'Umm his in the same circumstance as you little one and trust me they will not hesitate to do so to him but they will with you and Yaru,' stated Wolf

'Wolf you know as well as I do they will even if they use the proper extraction spell on us it wouldn't keep me alive but if fox boy dies I will revive him,' stated Tsuki

'Like you did with Suki and Nozomi. You know what happened you were bed ridden for a month,' stated Wolf

'I don't care and he deserves a life especially since his was so unfortunate to be the holder of the 9 tail fox but also blesses because that never stopped him from being the Hokage and gaining people's respect,' stated Tsuki

'Yes but you also…

'No Wolf don't let's not bicker it'll just make me depressed,' sighed Tsuki

'But…

'Wolf no,' stated Tsuki while blocking off her connection

Tsuki walked over to the oasis in the desert and saw the shady spot near a tree. Tsuki sat down and started messing with the water in the small lake like thing and smiled. She suddenly felt more relaxed and didn't notice a figure behind her

"Hmm still like water I see," stated a voice coldly

Tsuki flinched and looked behind her to see Itachi. Tsuki was pinned to the ground by Itachi who had a Kunai at her throat Tsuki glared at him with still green eyes

"Don't be mad or you'll get more punished then you will," growled Itachi

"I do not control my emotions even if I did my eyes would betray it," growled Tsuki

"True," smirked Itachi

Tsuki's glare darkened and she tried to move but Itachi pressed the kunai deeper against her throat. Tsuki stopped moving and sighed

"I will only tell you this once more do not disobey me or you will feel more pain then the first time we made love or when you gave birth to our son," stated Itachi darkly

"We didn't make love you raped me there was no shared emotions you that night or any other," growled Tsuki

"Hmm well that's not what you said the next day," smirked Itachi

Tsuki growled but didn't move. Itachi smirked and removed the kunai from her throat.

"Now I'll leave you with your sisters but next time we meet I will take you back and then we can have fun," smirked Itachi while kissing Tsuki

Itachi quickly disappeared and Tsuki spat and wiped her mouth. Tsuki got up and washed out her mouth with some water and again spat

"Tsuki are you ok?" asked Yaru who was behind her

"I'm fine," said Tsuki

Yaru looked at her and saw her eyes were back to hazel but they looked depressed

"Tsuki what happened?" asked Yaru

"He came and…

Tsuki cut off in mid sentence and started crying. Yaru hugged her and looked sad

"This is not good," sighed Yaru

"Yaru I do have to go back though Kai needs me and I will not again leave him in his fathers hands," stated Tsuki while tears falling down her face

"I thought you got Deidara to bring them to us as soon as we arrive in Konoha," stated Yaru

"He said he could only probably get one out and I said if that was the case then it should be Damien," stated Tsuki while wiping her tears away

"But why?" asked Yaru

"I want you to be happy and it's not like it'll matter anyway," stated Tsuki

"Of coarse it damn matters," stated Yaru

"Yaru not now, don't get mad now not of all times when I know we'll make it to Konoha," sighed Tsuki

"Then when, Tsuki? When were you tell me?" asked Yaru

"When we get there and settle in," sighed Tsuki

"But why?" asked Yaru

"Because hair ball I knew something would happen like this and I know how much you miss Damien right now," sighed Tsuki

"You miss Kai too," stated Yaru

"That is true but I somehow knew even if Kai was going to be with me we would be taken by force back so there is no real reason for that," sighed Tsuki

"What about me I'm in the same situation," stated Yaru

"You really think that? The leader may be many things but he wants you now for your demon," stated Tsuki

"Yes I know that. He told me I was only good for two things when I first met him. I already fulfilled one and I think he'll just make one of his lackeys to get it out of me and watch me die," stated Yaru

"You won't die you'll be weak but won't die," stated Tsuki

"How do you know?" asked Yaru

"Because fox boy and I are the only ones who will actually die with or without the proper extraction spell. Sure the holders of the others died but they didn't have the right extraction spell we spent so long to find," stated Tsuki

"That's not true," stated Yaru

'It is little one,' sighed the 7 tail lioness

"No I will not…

"Stop it now," growled Tsuki while her eyes glowed green

Yaru nodded and looked down sadly

"Yaru we have chooses to make and I chose mine you have to choose your own now. Will you be with Sasuke or not? That is a question only you can answer," stated Tsuki

"You're right about that but what will they do when they find out more about our past and our luggage with it?" asked Yaru

"That also depends on you telling and their reactions," stated Tsuki while walking back into town

"Tsuki do you want to fight when we get to Konoha?" asked Yaru while running up to her

"Sure haven't had a training session in a while," smiled Tsuki

"So anyway what were Kakashi and you in the same bed for?" asked Yaru while smiling

"Yaru," blushed Tsuki while running after the laughing Yaru

They ran past the gang who were all surprised to see a laughing Yaru being chased by Tsuki. Everyone followed them back to the house and Kakashi quickly tackled Tsuki onto a sofa and Sasuke stood in front of Yaru defensively

"Arr Kakashi you weigh a ton get off me," gasped Tsuki for breathe

Kakashi quickly sat up and was sitting on her stomach to stop her moving. Tsuki looked annoyed and sighed. Yaru was smiling and trying to get past Sasuke to Tsuki


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto but i do however own my characters

* * *

"Don't she'll hurt you," stated Sasuke

"She wouldn't hurt me and anyway there are two reasons for that," stated Yaru

"They would be?" asked Gaara while entering the room with everyone else

Yaru waited till everyone was seated and then looked at Tsuki who was glaring at Kakashi

"Well one her eyes are back to their normal hazel and two Kakashi is holding her down by being on top of her," smiled Yaru

"What again geez you two really need to start a relationship before you get into sharing rooms and sex," stated Suki while sitting down

Tsuki stiffened and slowly turned her deathly glare on Suki. Everyone one gulped and stayed quiet. Suki sifted uncomfortably

"Umm sorry I was making a joke," smiled Suki

Tsuki glare if even possible darkened. Everyone again gulped and shifted uncomfortably

"If looks could kill I'm sure a lot of us would be dead but with that glare I think we would die a painful slow death and rot in hell for all eternity," stated Sai

"Sorry Tsuki for overreacting and being a well bitch to you," stated Suki

Tsuki's glare didn't lift instead she pushed Kakashi off her and walked away

"God Angel you have to be an idiot and say the worse possible things," sighed Kankuro

"I am not an idiot and I don't say the wrong things," stated Suki while pouting

"Aha well anyway we need to start going to Konoha so we can rest easier," stated Sai

"Let me guess you want to be away from Tsuki and her deadly glares," stated Kakashi a bit harshly

"Well do you blame me? She is scary," sighed Sai while getting punched by Sakura

"Well I hate to break you're bubble pea brain but we're going to Konoha with you," growled Tsuki from the doorway

"Ah…umm…hi Tsuki. Is that true Kakashi?" asked Sai nervously

"Yes it is," stated Kakashi while glaring at Sai

"Man is showing emotion today contagious or something because first Yaru showed emotion which I suspect is hardly shown since everyone was so shocked and now Kakashi. What is it about today?" asked Sai while again getting hit by Sakura

"Well come on Yaru and Suki we need to get our stuff ready," stated Tsuki while walking out of the room

Yaru and Suki followed suit and went off to pack leaving everyone else to wonder what exactly was going on.

"Umm so is she normally like this?" asked Sai who was nursing a sore bruised arm

"No she's just extremely ticked off at the moment," stated Nozomi

"Oh,' replied Sai while keeping any comments he had to himself

"So Sasuke you seemed pretty protective over Yaru back there," smiled Sakura

"You would too if someone was going to hurt the person you…

"Hmm what was the last bit Sasuke?" asked Sakura

Sasuke glared and kept quiet

"Umm guys what would happened if someone had a child with a person they didn't want too but still had the child due to rape, what would you do?" asked Nozomi

"Well I wouldn't take them," stated Sai

"If they were what you say then I would accept it over time," stated Kakashi

"I wouldn't care as long as it wasn't their choice in having it with the other guy and I wouldn't care about the child if she truly wanted to keep it then so be it," stated Sasuke

"I would accept both and get revenge," stated Kankuro

"Same," stated Gaara

"Why do you ask?" asked Temari

"Just wondering," stated Nozomi

"Hmm," replied everyone

"Hey guys we're ready," stated Suki

Everyone turned around to see Suki with no bags of any kind on her. Tsuki and Yaru on the other hand looked extremely moody and were carrying 3 bags each

"Umm Suki get your own bags," stated Gaara

"No they usually carry my bags so they are again and anyway there are three of them," stated Suki while using the puppy eyes

"Not going to work," stated Gaara

"So if she has three then why don't you two have three each as well?" asked Sai

"Umm because we have it in our backpacks and we sure a suit case which I'm carrying. Those three big suitcases you see is Suki's," stated Tsuki with annoyance in her voice

"Yeah well let us help you," stated Kakashi

"No really we're fine," stated Yaru

Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi grabbed a suitcase each and Sakura grabbed the other one from Tsuki. Tsuki and Yaru held their trench coats together and looked nervous

"Hey you two what are you hiding?" asked Temari with a knowing smile

"Umm nothing," stated Tsuki while glaring at her

"Doesn't look like nothing," stated Gaara while going over to Tsuki

"Yeah I agree," smiled Temari while going over to Yaru

"Eyeliner boy no," stated Tsuki while backing away

"Temari don't," stated Yaru while following Tsuki

Tsuki got tackled to the floor with an oof and Yaru got pinned to a wall in between Kankuro and Temari. They shifted Yaru's hands to reveal she was wearing a skirt and a blouse. Gaara moved Tsuki's hands to reveal she was wearing a skirt and blouse also. Everyone was shocked and then smiled. Tsuki glared at Gaara who looked innocent and Yaru rubbed her head

"Eyeliner boy get off me now," growled Tsuki

Gaara quickly stood up and helped her up. Temari and Kankuro were smiling. Tsuki and Yaru pulled down their shirks hilts and shifted uncomfortably

"So you two finally decided to be more feminine," smirked Suki

"Shut it you're walking on thin ice as you are," growled Tsuki while glaring

"Um sorry," muttered Suki

"Come on lets go," sighed Yaru

"Hold on we need a photo to remember this

"Hell no," stated Tsuki while running away only to be picked up by Kakashi

"Arr put me down in a fricking skirt," stated Tsuki while holding her skirt

"Sorry not till you get your photo taken," smiled Kakashi

"Fine," pouted Tsuki while wrapping her arms around Kakashi's neck well one arm actually because the others still holding her skirt

Gaara disappeared quickly and reappeared with a camera. Tsuki fidgeted but sighed when she knew she was going no where. Yaru got picked up bridal style as well and was in the same position as Tsuki. Yaru sighed and looked at the camera with dislike

"How did he know I was going to run?" asked Yaru

"It was written all over your face," stated Tsuki and Sasuke in unison

"Oh," replied Yaru

Gaara took the photo then he made everyone get into a group so they would have one. Gaara put the timer on and everyone took their places. Gaara had Nozomi in a semi hug so they both had their bodies facing each other and their heads looking at the camera. Sai had Sakura on his back, Temari was next to Kankuro who was poking a weird face, Sasuke let Yaru down but wrapped his arms around her and Kakashi was still in the same position. When the photo was taken Tsuki smirked evilly and kissed Kakashi on the cheek causing him to loosen his grip which she took to jump out of his arms and onto the floor. Kakashi was bright red and Tsuki had a playful smile. Everyone else was shocked and looking back and forth between them

"When did she get that playful?" asked Kankuro

"I have no idea," stated Suki

Tsuki's eyes flashed blue and remained hazel.

"Well let's go," stated Tsuki

"Yeah sure…umm we'll drop off the photos once they're developed," stated Temari

"Thanks umm let's go before something weird happens," stated Yaru while dragging Tsuki outside

"See you guys," stated Nozomi while tears were in her eyes

"I'm sure it'll be soon," smiled Yaru while disappearing with Tsuki

"Well see you lovebirds," stated Suki while walking off

Kakashi, Sai, Sakura and Sasuke nodded their goodbyes and went off to find the girls. Gaara looked at Nozomi and raised an eyebrow

"So Nozomi why did you actually ask that question?" asked Gaara

"What I'm about to tell you is confidential and must neither be judged on without thinking and knowing all the facts," stated Nozomi seriously

"Ok we promise," stated all of them

**Meanwhile in the forest **

Tsuki was laughing at Yaru who was looking pretty well drenched and worried

"Tsuki what is wrong with you. You never act this way unleash you're drunk something you aren't aloud to," stated Yaru

Tsuki smiled and ran ahead. Yaru ran up beside her and saw she was on a little high

"You drank apple and guava juice didn't you," stated Yaru

"Yeah I was thirsty and that was the first thing that caught me attention," smiled Tsuki

"Tsuki," sighed Yaru

"What I did nothing wrong," stated Tsuki innocently

"You know as well as I do once you're off your high you remember and kicked yourself about some stuff," stated Yaru

"Right now I don't," smiled Tsuki

"You and Wolf should really not drink that stuff because it brings out an unexpected side to you," stated Yaru

"Hmm," replied Tsuki while slowing down and holding her head

"Tsuki?" asked Yaru

"I'm fine and we're almost there now," smiled Tsuki

"You're off your high now?" asked Yaru

"Yeah,' replied Tsuki while jumping to the ground

"Wow this place is more modern then our village," stated Yaru while jumping down next to Tsuki

Tsuki looked behind her and saw the others nearing where they were. Tsuki turned around and walked into the village and went straight to a huge building. Yaru walked next to her looking around.

"Do you know where you're going?" yelled Sakura

"Yeah," replied Tsuki while walking in

She walked up some stairs and threw some corridors till she came to a guarded door

"You are not permitted to be here leave," stated one of the guards

Tsuki looked at Yaru and nodded. They both quickly went behind the guards and knocked them out.

"Hmm not very good guards," stated Tsuki while walking into the office

Yaru sighed and followed when she entered she saw a guy with blonde spiky hair and whisker makes on his face.

"Fox boy," stated Tsuki

"Huh? Only one person called me that," stated the blonde while looking up

He looked them over and then noticed Tsuki's ears

"WOW IT'S YOU TWO. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE AFTER ALL THIS TIME AND YOU'RE GROWN AND MATURED," bellowed the blonde


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it but i do however own my own characters

* * *

"Naruto keep it down a bit please," stated Yaru while holding her sore ears

"Sorry," smiled Naruto brightly

"I see we didn't have to worry," chuckled Kakashi

Tsuki turned around and saw everyone there but Suki. Tsuki narrowed her eyes and turned her attention back to Naruto

"So you finally became the Hokage," smiled Yaru

"Yeah I can't believe it. Tsunade actually handed over her power to me but she handles the housing and living arrangements," stated Naruto

"Well that's what we came here to ask you," stated Yaru

"Yeah of coarse you did and you're are more then welcome to stay here for however long you like. Tsunade is the one who has to find a place for you to live though," stated Naruto

"Ok well when you're off could you show us to her?" asked Yaru politely

"Sure I'm actually off now," smiled Naruto

"Come on then Fox boy," stated Tsuki while walking out

Everyone looked at her and raised an eyebrow

"Ok she's back to normal now that's weird," stated Sai

"She went a little high on something before the photo," stated Yaru

"She smokes weed?" asked a shocked Sai

"No both of us go a little out of character if we drink a certain juice and she drank it," stated Yaru while walking out

Everyone shrugged and walked after the girls. They finally found them outside looking at something

"Suki get your perverted arse back here now," growled Tsuki

"I can't he challenged me to battle," stated Suki

Tsuki cursed and looked over to the guy. He had long black hair and purplish pupiless eyes with a traditional family robe on. Tsuki cursed and sat down and closed her eyes. Yaru looked at the battle and sighed and joined Tsuki on the ground

"Hey Tsuki if we have to live with people I want to live with him his hot," stated Suki while smiling happily

"I wouldn't want to live with you in a million years," growled the guy

Suki used a fireball jutsu but it had no affect on the guy. He used his special bloodline and hit Suki in several areas. Tsuki got up when Suki fell to the ground near death. She walked up to the guy and stopped him with a look. Yaru picked Suki up and Sakura lead them to the hospital. The guy glared at her and she simply glared back. Tsuki's eyes grew green which startled him.

"You want to fight. Then fight someone who isn't a Chunin," growled Tsuki

"You're not worth my time," stated the guy

"Oh afraid are we?" taunted Tsuki

"Tsuki don't get in a fight with him he's strong," stated Kakashi

"I beaten more challenging people then him and with a higher chakra levels too. Don't forget Kakashi I easily defeated you without trying," stated Tsuki

"She what?" asked Sakura

"When was this?" asked Sasuke

"A few years ago it doesn't matter. Fine but if you get hurt then it's your fault," stated Kakashi

"Aww he has no trust in your ability," taunted the guy

"He just thinks I slacked off on the years but I haven't Gravity head I've hidden my chakra duh," stated Tsuki

Everyone felt her real chakra and shifted a bit. Kakashi shock his head

"Fine I'll restate it you better not kill him," stated Kakashi

"Oh I won't he'll just wish I had," smirked Tsuki while her eyes went a brighter green

"Hey boy what's your name," asked Tsuki

"Neji Hyuuga," stated the guy

"Well I'm Tsuki Sangue. I hope you're ready to lose," smirked Tsuki while stretching

Neji's eyes widen in shock but he quickly replaced it with his emotionless mask. Tsuki rolled her eyes and bared her teeth in a scary manner

"You are not Tsuki Sangue one of the legendary due. She wasn't classified as a freak with a short fuse," stated Neji

"Oh harsh. You sure you want him alive?" asked a pissed Tsuki

"Yeah we do," sighed Naruto

"Well Neji get ready to fight you idiot or get hurt while still posing," growled Tsuki

Neji rolled his eyes and the next thing he knew he was flat on his back with a kunai at his throat. He looked shocked. Tsuki gave him an emotionless face

"Neji I warned you not to mess around and by the way the power I showed you isn't the half of it," stated Tsuki

"Get off me and fight me properly," growled Neji

"I was fighting properly," growled Tsuki while disappearing

Neji stood up and saw Tsuki standing at the other side of the arena. Neji growled and used his special bloodline (forgot what it was so hehe yeah I'm bad) to see Tsuki's vital organs and stuff. He ran at Tsuki who simply moved out of the way and kicked him in the back. Neji landed on the ground and saw Tsuki leaning on a tree yawning

"You're too cocky," stated Tsuki

"I am not you are," growled Neji

"Nice comeback dude," stated Tsuki while stretching again

"I should break this up now," stated Naruto

"Fox boy keep out of this. This is my fight and he chose to willingly fight me even though he doesn't believe who I am," stated Tsuki while her eyes flashed blue

"Naruto listen to her or she'll turn on you and just because you are a friend and strong doesn't mean she can't do damage to you especially when her eyes go blue," stated Kakashi

"Oh you remember," laughed Tsuki

"Yes I do," sighed Kakashi

"Well I felt loved right then," stated Tsuki

Neji took used the distraction to attack Tsuki who simply blocked. Tsuki's eyes turned a brighter green and she created a tidal wave. Neji was knocked into a tree and was breathing heavily

"You want to forfeit you're not going to win," stated Tsuki while her eyes turned a bit darker

"No," stated Neji

"Stubborn aren't you. Well I guess there is only one way to finish this battle," sighed Tsuki while disappearing

Tsuki reappeared behind him and knocked him out. Tsuki picked him up and carried him over to the others

"So where's the hospital?" asked Tsuki

"All you did was knock him out," stated Sai

"Idiot she did more then that," stated Sasuke while watching Tsuki's eyes return to hazel

"Follow me and Kakashi could you get Tsunade so we can talk this all over with her?" asked Naruto

Kakashi simply nodded and disappeared. Naruto lead the way to the hospital and up to the room where Suki was in. Tsuki dumped him in the bed next to her and stretched her muscles

"Tsuki what did you do?" asked Yaru while looking over to her

"Tidal wave and knocked him out," smiled Tsuki innocently

"Which tidal wave attack?" asked Yaru

"Umm the one where it cuts some areas on the person till I release it," stated Tsuki

"That one's dangerous," stated Yaru

"He wouldn't back down and anyway it's a safe attack well safer then the other one," stated Tsuki

"True," sighed Yaru

"How is she going?" asked Tsuki

"She's not healing and she's lost conscientious," sighed Sakura

"Angel release your wings like Yaru and I did back at Gaara's house," stated Tsuki

"You have wings?" asked a shocked Sai

"Hehe yeah," replied Yaru

Suki groaned and released her red wings which made her glow. Suki's wounds healed and she sat up and looked around. She saw Neji and wondered what happened

"What happened?" asked a blonde woman while walking into the room

"Tsunade Neji got into two fights which well left Suki on the brink of death and Tsuki knocked Neji out," stated Naruto

"Hmm Tsuki as in Tsuki Sangue," stated Tsunade

"Well hello grandmother," stated Tsuki coldly

"Hello Tsuki and I'm not your grandmother," stated Tsunade

"True but you're…

Tsunade covered her mouth which everyone wondering why she covered her mouth and how did she knows her but Yaru who knew why she had covered her mouth.

"Now Tsuki release your attack on Neji," stated Tsunade

"Angel put away your wings," stated Tsuki while raising her hand and a glow surrounded Neji. The next minute he sat up fully healed and wondering why he was there

"Tsunade they need a place to live," stated Naruto

"Well there are actually no spare houses or apartments. They would have to move in with someone who has spare room or rooms," stated Tsunade

"Great," muttered Tsuki sarcastically

"I can take one," stated Sasuke

"Neji will take care of Suki," stated Tsuki while glaring at him

"Yay," cheered Suki

"Fine I'll take her in since I made a complete an utter ass out of myself," stated Neji while rubbing his head

"That leaves Tsuki. Well I guess I could take her," stated Tsunade

"It does matter really," stated Tsuki shifting under their stares

"I'll take her," stated Kakashi

"Ah…umm…Kakashi maybe you shouldn't," stated Tsuki

"I know if I win a poker game with Tsunade you come live with me and no complaints and if I don't well Tsunade can take you in," stated Kakashi

"Deal," smiled Tsunade

"Do I get a say in this?" muttered Tsuki quietly

"No sorry," stated Kakashi

Tsuki sighed and sat on the window sill. Kakashi and Tsunade sat down with a pack of cards and started playing. 10 minutes later Kakashi won and Tsunade cursed unhappily because she again lost

"Well I see your luck isn't with you yet," stated Yaru

"Yeah well at least the living arrangements are done. Well I better be off I promised to meet Jiraiya for dinner," stated Tsunade happily

"You and the old pervert have finally got back together. Wow now I've seen everything," stated Tsuki while ducking Tsunade's punch

"Anyhow I better go," sighed Tsunade

"Have fun grandmother and try not to kill him," smiled Tsuki

Tsunade twitched and walked out of the room. Tsuki looked back out the window and looked sad

"Well let's go," stated Sasuke

"Yaru I'll drop off the suitcase after I get my stuff," stated Tsuki

"Ok," smiled Yaru

Everyone walked outside and went their different ways. Tsuki was carrying her suitcase without Kakashi noticing. Kakashi walked up to a cosy looking house with a dead garden. Tsuki shock her head and sighed

'I see he doesn't even water his garden well at least he would clean up the house,' thought Tsuki

'Don't be so sure,' stated Wolf

Kakashi opened the door and walked in. Tsuki followed and almost tripped over a stack of books. Tsuki looked around and saw books, rubbish and clothes everywhere

'I had to have confidence about him cleaning,' thought Tsuki

"Umm well I need to umm clean up and get food," smiled Kakashi

"Yeah well I'll take the room I use to when I visited," stated Tsuki while walking away

**Meanwhile with Yaru **

Yaru walked in to see Sasuke's house spotless and everything seemed so clean and yet untouched for some strange reason. Sasuke turned and looked at her with a smile.

"Sasuke some time this week Tsuki and I need to tell you and Kakashi something," stated Yaru

"Ok," said Sasuke while looking slightly worried

Yaru avoided his gaze and shifter he backpack around

"I'll show you your room," stated Sasuke while walking ahead of her

Yaru silently followed him and he led her into a room. Yaru eyes widened the room was dark. Everything was black but the furniture. She had a bathroom and a huge closet. On the bed was a dragon, fox and eagle bed sheet with and stuff animals on the pillows. Yaru looked shocked and saw a babies crib. Yaru turned around and saw him shift uncomfortably

"Yaru I know you were raped and had a son so I don't care who it was unless it was my brother," stated Sasuke while looking at Yaru

Yaru shifted uncomfortably and leant against the wall. Sasuke looked even more worried

"No it wasn't your brother it was the leader for the Akatsuki," stated Yaru spitefully/ sadly

"You mean you had a baby with the leader of the Akatsuki the one my brothers is in?" asked Sasuke while sitting down

"Yes," sighed Yaru

"Did my brother ever meet you?" asked Sasuke

"Yes on a few occasions but he showed no interest in me. Thank god it was bad enough when…well," said Yaru while trailing off

"I'm sorry it must have been a bad and harsh experience," stated Sasuke while walking over to Yaru

Yaru stiffen when she felt him put his arms around her. Yaru relaxed and hugged him back. Yaru sighed and buried her head in his chest. Sasuke rocked back and forth and held Yaru protectively in his arms

"Sasuke are you sure you're alright with me having a child or his father being the leader of the Akatsuki?" asked Yaru

"No I don't Yaru. To be honest we all have hidden battles which we had to overcome. I went to Orochimaru for power because of my hatred for him it blinded me to the truth. It was lucky that Naruto came and knocked some sense into me, literally," stated Sasuke

"Thanks Sasuke," stated Yaru while yawning

Sasuke picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He placed her down and covered her. He kissed her cheek and walked off. Yaru soon fell asleep.

**With Suki **

Suki was walking around Neji's house happily. Neji was next to her a bit annoyed

"You know you should try different style clothes?" asked Suki innocently

"No people actually tell me that," stated Neji

"Hmm they should. Sure you look hot in those clothes but you should wear something that shows off your more of your body," stated Suki

Neji slammed her into a wall and growled

"Anyone tell you to actually stop being perverted?" asked Neji while narrowing his eyes

"Yes many times," smiled Suki

Neji twitched and kept the urge to strangle her inside

"Well you should actually listen to them," stated Neji

"Sorry but that's my nature," stated Suki

"No it's not you just need to find the right guy so you only concentrate on him," stated Neji

Suki was shocked by this information. Neji smirked and kissed her on the lips. He broke off quickly and walked away. Suki touched her lips and smiled. Instead of running after him she went to bed to think things over.

**Back to Tsuki **

Tsuki had finished unpacking her gear and sighed. She heard Kakashi go out hours ago for something which left her the task to unpack and clean the house which took a good 2 hours and the house still wasn't completely tided. Tsuki decided to drop off Yaru's suitcase since cleaning was so much fun (sarcasm to those who can't tell.) 


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto or anything to do with but i do own my own characters

Ok plz i would like someone to review or i won

t post up the next chappie --' man i feel like an idiot but hey i would love toknow what you think of my crummy stories so yeah plz review and enjoy reading

* * *

Tsuki jumped out her window and raced from tree to tree til she got to Sasuke's house. She knocked and Sasuke answered looking happy. Tsuki raised an eyebrow and handed him the suitcase

"Thanks for bringing it," stated Sasuke

"No probs now umm I hope you will not mind Yaru's child will be here soon," stated Tsuki

"No I don't," stated Sasuke

"It's good that she told you that but Nozomi's subtle hint on the other hand," sighed Tsuki

"It doesn't matter it gave us something to actually think about. We definitely found out what she meant but we had to think if we would actually accept what she was telling us. I know I did especially since I regretted leaving Yaru when I did and I regret not coming back," stated Sasuke

"Aww that's sweet you'll make a sweet couple. Now I'll come with Damien later on so sorry if it's late," stated Tsuki while running off

Sasuke smiled and walked back inside. Tsuki ran out to a clearing which was hidden in some trees. She sat near a tree and sighed. A couple minutes later she saw a clay bird coming towards her. Tsuki sighed and got up. The bird stopped in front of her and bent its head down to reveal a blonde haired guy on its back. The blonde jumped down holding a small child with blonde hair. The guy was wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

"Deidara you actually brought Damien," stated Tsuki while walking over to him.

"Of coarse I did I wouldn't disobey you yeah," stated Deidara

"Still so helpful even if I ran away," stated Tsuki

"Of coarse yeah," stated Deidara while handing over the sleeping Damien

"You didn't tell anyone or let anyone follow you right?" asked Tsuki

"I didn't let anyone know or follow yeah," stated Deidara

Tsuki brought Tsuki onto on side of her chest and sighed

"Thanks Deidara I owe you one," stated Tsuki

"Hmm," replied Deidara

"What do you want?" asked Tsuki

"Come back Kai needs you and Itachi is raising hell yeah," stated Deidara

"Clay boy I can't till the others have settled down and I know they won't notice my disappearance," stated Tsuki

"That means you don't plan on coming back yeah," sighed Deidara

"Clay boy you were one of the only members that was actually friends with us not a complete asshole and I'm sorry but I don't wish to go back not to be abused by him not ever again," said Tsuki while tears rolled down her face

Deidara hugged her and rubbed her back. Tsuki sighed and wiped her eyes

"I understand and there is another more reasonable request you can follow yeah," stated Deidara

"Hmm what would that be?" asked Tsuki

"Live happily till we get you back. That and I want a kiss for my life threatening mission you gave me yeah," stated Deidara

"You slim ball," growled Tsuki while kissing him on the cheek. Deidara smiled ten fold and let go of her

"Umm here I made this for you and Yaru. Don't worry they won't ever explode yeah," stated Deidara while handing her a small bag

Tsuki looked at him and saw he was embarrassed. She looked in the bag and saw a fox, wolf, bat, eagle, owl, tiger, lioness and a crescent moon made out of solid clay. Tsuki looked at him and saw he was smiling a generally happy one. Tsuki hugged him and kissed him again in the cheek. Tsuki back away and Deidara smiled while waving

"I better go before they notice yeah," stated Deidara while hopping on the clay bird

Tsuki looked at him and nodded while giving a friendly pat to the clay bird

"Be careful you boofhead and see you when I see you," stated Tsuki

"You too now I better you goodbye wolf girl yeah," stated Deidara while flying off

Tsuki watched him go before putting on the small backpack and shifted Damien to the front of her. She looked around and saw no one. Tsuki sighed and knew this wasn't good.

"Kakashi where are you?" asked Tsuki quietly

"Here," said Kakashi from behind her

Tsuki turned around to see a hurt Kakashi

"Is he the father of your child and who is this Kai person?" asked Kakashi with clenched fist

"He's not the father and never will be and Kai is my son this is Yaru's son Damien," stated Tsuki

"Then what is he to you?" asked Kakashi with a hint of something she couldn't pick up

"He was the only one left that treated Yaru and I as we were special like in friends and nothing more all he wanted we a proper friendship and Yaru and I did that so we became friends and treated each other with respect," stated Tsuki

"Who is the father of Kai?" asked Kakashi

"Itachi Uchiha," growled Tsuki

"You had sex with him," growled Kakashi

"No I didn't I was raped and I can't believe you would think I would truly think I would sleep with him ever by will," growled Tsuki while crying

Kakashi eyes soften and he looked ashamed. Tsuki wiped her tears away and glared at Kakashi

"I am truly sorry I just didn't want you to have a child with him," stated Kakashi

"So even if I did have a child with him what difference does it make? I still have a child Kakashi it doesn't matter who the father is I would kill his father in one swift movement if he didn't have the upper hand. I love Kai no matter what and I do wish the father was you but its not so I'm sorry I couldn't be perfect and not have a child as baggage," stated Tsuki while running away

Tsuki ran away and knew Kakashi wasn't following her. She stopped near a memorial gave site. She wiped her tears away and calmed herself down. Damien stirred and looked around frantically. He looked up to her and smiled. He hugged Tsuki so hard she couldn't help but smile while hugging him back. He started crying and Tsuki sat down while soothing him.

"Aunty Tsuki I can't believe you're here but didn't you run away with Aunty Nozomi, Suki and mum?" asked Damien while wiping his tears away

"Yes we did but I got someone to take you away from those evil men," stated Tsuki softly

"Thank goodness because father and his lackeys have gone crazy and they even hurt Kai and me a couple times but thanks to you showing us our wings we could heal ourselves," stated Damien

"Damien did they hit you and Kai?" asked Tsuki seriously

"Yes because they were mad that you guys managed to escape," stated Damien

"How dare they," growled Tsuki

"Is Kai here too because he misses you so much and uncle Itachi has been hitting him everyday. Father hasn't done anything after the first day because he's not so worried about getting mummy back," said Damien

"Damien you have to understand that guy Itachi is not your uncle and never will be and your father and his lackeys are evil they don't really care about anyone but themselves," stated Tsuki

"I know Aunty but I still know he's my father," stated Damien

"Hmm that's good now I'll take you to mommy," smiled Tsuki

"Thank you aunty," yawned Damien

Tsuki got up and shifted the bag and shifted Damien over so he could rests his head easily on her shoulder

"Aunty you didn't answer about Kai," stated Damien

"Shush it's late and you need to have a good nights sleep," stated Tsuki

Damien nodded and slowly fell asleep on Tsuki while she was jumping through the trees to Sasuke's house again. Tsuki knocked and Sasuke answered the door again. His eyes widen with both shock and excitement

"Shush I'll take him to Yaru you get sleep. You got all tomorrow to bond," stated Tsuki while walking past him

"Fine," pouted Sasuke while closing the door and walking to his room

Tsuki walked down to Yaru's room and opened the door to reveal a sleeping Yaru. Tsuki placed the bag on the floor and took out the bat, fox, tiger and lioness then placed them on the side table. Yaru stirred and looked up to see Tsuki with Damien. Yaru shot up and smiled. Tsuki handed over Damien and smiled at Yaru hugging Damien.

"I'll suggest you two sleep and catch up in the morning. Clay boy made these 4 for you and promises they won't ever explode," stated Tsuki

"He has been really good to us even if he doesn't seem it to others," stated Yaru while placing Damien next to her

"Yeah and Sasuke seems excited about Damien," smiled Tsuki

Yaru smiled up at her and knew something was wrong. Tsuki grabbed her bag and sighed

"We'll fight tomorrow before lunch so I'll meet you at the training ground near the memorial site," stated Tsuki while jumping out the windows

Yaru sighed and smiled down at Damien. She laid back down and wrapped him into a protective hug and fell asleep.

Tsuki on the other hand was jumping from tree to tree crying. She stopped at a lake and set down her bag. She walked into the water and swam around. 30 hour later Tsuki came out and sat next to her bag. Tsuki sighed and looked at her wet clothes which was still the skirt and a blouse. Tsuki shivered but laid down and went to sleep

**The next day **

Tsuki woke up in a room. She sat up and looked around she was wrapped in a towel and a sheet over her. Tsuki noticed she was in her assigned room in Kakashi's house. She saw a chair near the bed and a sleeping Kakashi in it. Tsuki looked sad and saw Kakashi put the clay figures on her side table. Tsuki looked at the time and read 10am. Tsuki silently went over to a drawer and grabbed some jeans and a shirt. She entered her bathroom and came out 30 minutes later to see Kakashi still sleeping in the chair. Tsuki shifted uncomfortably and walked over to him. Tsuki lifted him silently and swiftly. He had his head lent on one side and Tsuki hopped he wouldn't drool. Tsuki lugged him to his room which looked like it had been cleaned up recently. Tsuki smiled slightly and placed him on his bed. She put a cover over him and walked out. Tsuki ducked back into her room and attached her weapon pouch and Katana. Tsuki snuck out the window and jumped through the trees till she reached the training grounds. Yaru stood there smiling happily. Tsuki jumped down and stood in front of Yaru.

"You ready?" asked Tsuki

"Yeah but what happened to you? You seem so distant and sad?" asked Yaru worriedly

"Let's just fight then we can talk," stated Tsuki while making her eyes go green

Yaru nodded and her eyes turned black and red. Tsuki pulled out her Katana and Yaru did the same. They started attacking each other quickly and kept on clashing swords. After 5 minutes Tsuki's arm was bleeding and Yaru's leg was bleeding. They sheathed their katanas and chucked them aside. Tsuki and Yaru nodded and decided to use elemental power. Tsuki created a water pillar and fired it at Yaru but it didn't get there because Yaru put up an earth shield. Yaru then used a fire fox to attack Tsuki who simply made a water wolf and it collided with Yaru's fox. Tsuki used a lightning jutsu which scattered over the area and Yaru used a Fire jutsu which blocked out off Tsuki's lighting with great effort. Tsuki then used a tidal wave attack but this one had electrical sparks throughout it. Yaru made her wings appear and flew up into the air. Yaru then used an earth dragon with fire as its scales. Tsuki smiled and made her wings appear and flew up into the sky. They both smirked at each other and looked down I shock to see Kakashi and Sasuke near the training area. Tsuki and Yaru flew down quickly and saw that Kakashi was on the ground soaking wet and the occasional electrical spark appeared and Sasuke was on the ground burnt in some areas and a lot of dirt on his body.

"Crap, crap, crap why the hell were these two here," cursed Tsuki while kneeling next to Kakashi

"I don't know but they shouldn't have been standing there watching," sighed Yaru

"Damien you can come out here," stated Yaru

"Mommy will he be ok? I like him," stated Damien while flying down next to her

Yaru sighed and kissed Sasuke fully on the lips which made him glow. Yaru pulled away and saw Sasuke sit up fully healed and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Tsuki sighed and looked at Kakashi. Tsuki bent down and gently kissed Kakashi. He glowed and before Tsuki could pull away Kakashi wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer. Tsuki blushed brighter and felt Kakashi deepen the kiss. When they finally broke away Tsuki was breathing heavily and bright red. Kakashi smirked and pulled his mask back up. Tsuki got up and saw a shocked Sasuke, Damien and Yaru looking at the pair. Tsuki moved uncomfortably and Kakashi got up and wrapped his arms around her which made her flinch. Tsuki relaxed slightly and blushed deeper. Tsuki shifted out of his arms and walked over to the lake which was close by and sat down. Everyone else followed at sat down near her

"So umm Tsuki do you have a child too?" asked Sasuke

"Yes his my cousin Kai and his father is Itachi," smiled Damien

Tsuki looked wide eye at Damien and saw Yaru in the same state of shock. Tsuki gulped and looked at Sasuke who looked shocked and pissed. Tsuki got up quickly and Kakashi and Yaru got up and stood in front of her

"You're telling me that she had my brother's child?" asked Sasuke between clenched teeth

"Yes," replied Tsuki

"Why?" asked Sasuke while pushing both Yaru and Kakashi out of the way so he was standing in front of Tsuki

"I never chose to have his child and I never would of but you think it's so easy being raped and then you get pregnant. At least when you're a guy you don't get pregnant because of some dickhead. Kai is my son and I love him and it doesn't matter who his father is," growled Tsuki

Sasuke slapped her and she ended up on the ground. Tsuki got back up slowly and Sasuke punched her in the stomach and slapped her again. Tsuki looked up with angry eyes and Sasuke went to slap her again but Yaru grabbed his hand. Kakashi stood in front of her and glared at Sasuke. Tsuki got up and looked depressed


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it. I do however own my own characters and the crappie story plot

* * *

"Let him release his rage I had worse from Itachi a lot of times," stated Tsuki while holding her stinging cheek

"No Sasuke shouldn't touch anyone like that unless in a fight and for a good reason," stated Kakashi

"You want to turn out like your brother because you're going a good way about it," growled Yaru

"Don't touch Aunty Tsuki like that she doesn't deserve that from anyone," stated a crying Damien

Tsuki looked down and saw Damien clinging to her leg crying and looking at her with a worried and hurt expression

"It's ok," stated Tsuki while picking Damien up

"But you're bleeding from your stomach and your lip," stated Damien

"My stomach was done a few days ago so don't worry and don't worry Sasuke was just angry and needed to do something which he should do on a tree next time but still it's ok nothing bad happened," stated Tsuki while kissing Damien on the cheek

Damien smiled and giggled when Tsuki kissed him. Tsuki gave him to Yaru and went to walk away but fell into Kakashi's arms. Kakashi picked her up bridal style and looked at her worriedly

"I'm fine I just need rest," smiled Tsuki

"Now little brother you shouldn't slap my property. I really dislike people abusing my property without permission or even with it," stated Itachi while walking out with a shark man next to him

"Great he even brought the shark boy," groaned Tsuki

"The names Kisame," stated the shark man

"Meh," replied Tsuki

"I will enjoy using Samehada on you to get your chakra then stab you for running away," stated Kisame

"Oh yeah he has a dumb plan," stated Tsuki

"Why do you think you can win? You're outnumbered and in a village full of good ninjas," stated Kakashi

"They're cocky arrogant bastard what do you think they going to do bring back up?" asked Tsuki

"Well for a matter of fact we did bring back up," laughed Kisame

"Ok they got smarter," sighed Tsuki

"Hey," growled Kisame while glaring at her

"Opps hit a nerve," mocked Tsuki

"Tsuki," sighed Yaru

"Sorry," replied Tsuki

"Who else did you bring in this little mission?" asked Yaru

"Oh Hidan, Tobi the little idiot, Deidara, Zetsu, and Kakuze, oh and the leader himself," stated Kisame

Yaru looked at Tsuki who was angry and glaring at Kisame. She noticed Itachi was peeved and looking at Tsuki and Kakashi. Sasuke next to her was of coarse glaring at Itachi and Damien was behind her. They all saw figures in the forest and the next minutes 6 figures with another slung over the youngest members shoulder

"Why do you have Naruto," growled Tsuki

"Oh you still have that temper I see well that can be fixed once your will is broken," stated the only covered cloaked figure (meaning his wearing those big hats that hides their face.)

"Rei why are you here?" growled Yaru

"To take something from you that I need oh and to take Tsuki back her son misses her a lot," stated Rei

Tsuki stiffened and Kakashi tightened his grip

"You left Kai by himself?" asked Tsuki

"Yeah I guess we did," stated the guy called Hidan

Tsuki narrowed her eyes and knew this fight wouldn't go in their favour.

"Let Naruto go," growled Tsuki

"Sorry can't we need him for what he holds," stated Kakuze

"Yeah I'm sure you're sorry," stated Yaru and Tsuki sarcastically

Kakashi moved over to Yaru and Sasuke.

"I see you have Damien well at least I don't have to worry about him till he gets older since I'm sure after you die people in this village will raise him," stated Rei

Yaru glared and hissed at him which only made everyone laugh. Kakashi made Tsuki grab his neck and then he grabbed both Yaru and Sasuke and used a teleport jutsu. They ended up in his house. Sasuke grabbed Yaru and used a teleport jutsu and disappeared.

"Hurry up and change then we'll meet Sasuke at his house," stated Kakashi

Tsuki nodded and walked over to her drawer. She was shocked only to find skirts and blouses. There was a note from Suki in the drawer saying she had to wear these before she got her jeans back. Tsuki twitched but slipped on her knee length skirt and a blue blouse. Kakashi walked in to see if she was ready and looked shocked. Tsuki looked down and saw instead of her knee length skirt she was wearing a skirt that only reached the middle of her thigh. Tsuki twitched and put on her trench coat. Kakashi was still in his daze. Tsuki walked over and stepped on his foot. Kakashi snapped out of it and blushed. Kakashi then did something unexpected and took off his mask. Tsuki smiled and raised his head band up to reveal his Sharigan eye.

"You look hotter now," smiled Tsuki while blushing from what she realised what she said

"Thank you and you're not bad yourself," smirked Kakashi while looking at her skirt again

"Ahem lets go," stated Tsuki

Kakashi nodded and hugged her then they ended up in Sasuke courtyard. Tsuki noticed Yaru was also wearing a mini skirt thing and realised Suki had been busy. Yaru spotted her and ran over to her.

"Ok I see Angel got to your wardrobe too," sighed Yaru

"Yeah," growled Tsuki

"There you guys are. You know it's rude to run off on people but you did let me get a chance to eat though," stated Venus flytrap guy

"Zetsu don't say that you scare the little ones," taunted Kisame

"Oh yeah we're really that little," mutter Tsuki sarcastically

Yaru growled and made her lioness ears appear on her head and her nails grew long and sharp. Her eyed turned red and black. The Akatsuki members simply laughed

"If this squirt couldn't beat us what chances do you have," stated Tobi

"We do the work, you're the one who runs and hides, you're a lazy idiot un," stated Deidara while hitting him over the head

"Well since you seem fine I think we'll go," stated Kakashi while grabbing Tsuki bridal style. Tsuki blushed and quickly held her skirt. Kakashi smiled slightly but glared at the Akatsuki who seemed amused by the little scene

"Oh you're not going anywhere but Tsuki will be," stated Itachi while glaring at them

Rei knocked Sasuke away and held Yaru from behind with a kunai at her throat Tsuki glared and was about to move when she fell to the ground and saw Kakashi lying next to her in pain. Tsuki's eyes flashed green and she attacked Zetsu who wasn't expecting this. He growled and disappeared into the ground. Tsuki cursed and walked back to Kakashi who looked unconscious. Tsuki put her hand on his neck for a pulse and felt one. Tsuki then felt she was being held. She turned around and saw Zetsu smirking. Tsuki growled and struggled to get free but Itachi came over and slapped her.

"Behave or your sister dies from the wrong extraction spell," stated Itachi coldly

Tsuki looked over to Yaru who was on the ground with cuts and bruises on her. Tsuki kept still and watched Yaru with pained eyes.

"Good girl," stated Itachi coldly

Tsuki glared at him but turned her gaze back at Yaru. Rei was sitting on her stomach and was chanting a spell. The next thing that happened was every one of them had projected themselves to the sealing statue and the 7 tail lioness was sealed in the statue. They all came back to their bodies and saw Yaru close to dieing on the ground. Tsuki struggled to get to her but was tossed over Zetsu shoulder and carried away from the people she loved. She felt someone stab her then she was out cold. A few hours later Tsuki woke up to find she was sitting around a campfire with only Itachi, Deidara, Kisame and Zetsu.

"Ah she awakes," smirked Kisame

Tsuki glared at him and rubbed her sore back. He smirked wider and Tsuki's glare intensified. Everyone else moved uncomfortably except Itachi who was watching her closely

"Well you'll be back to Chishio tomorrow night un," stated Deidara

"And no funny stuff like running away again," stated Zetsu

Tsuki kept quiet and pulled her trench coat closer to her body. She noticed they took her weapons and she narrowed her eyes. Tsuki stood up and went to a tree and sat down leaning against it. Everyone watched her closely then turned back to the fire. Tsuki shivered from the cold and fell asleep against the tree. The next morning Tsuki woke up to someone poking her

"Come on sleeping beauty wake up yeah," stated Deidara

Tsuki looked at him with a cold expression and got up. Tsuki had to walk in between two of them so she chose Deidara and Zetsu. They walked for half the day and Tsuki felt strangely tired. Zetsu noticed this and motioned for her to go on his back. Tsuki looked at him like he was crazy then looked at her skirt.

'Oh screw this I'm already screwed I may as well accept an offer of kindness while I still get it,' thought Tsuki

Tsuki stoped and hopped onto Zetsu back. Zetsu continued walking with an amused Deidara next to him. Itachi glanced back and noticed Tsuki had fallen asleep on Zetsu's back.

"Aw Zetsu you're getting soft yeah," teased Deidara

"Hmm," replied Zetsu while glaring at Deidara

"We can move quicker now so stop talking and let's go," growled Itachi

They jumped into the trees and jumped through tree to tree. 3 hours later they arrived at Chishio and were in the Sangue residence. Tsuki woke up and saw where she was and groaned silently

"Man this girl is too much trouble to be doing this and what happens if she runs?" asked Kisame

"She won't," stated Itachi

"How are you sure?" asked Kisame

"I'll make sure she knows why not to run," stated Itachi

Everyone at that moment felt sorry for her and knew she was going to get it bad. Zetsu glanced back to see Tsuki awake and had an emotionless express on. Zetsu let her off and Itachi grabbed her arm.

"You may leave now," stated Itachi

They nodded and looked at Tsuki with a sad expression before leaving. Tsuki looked at Itachi and saw him glaring at her. Tsuki was unfazed by his glare. Itachi slapped her and she fell to the ground. Itachi bent down and pulled out a kunai.

"You will learn the punishment for running away and going to Konoha of all places," growled Itachi

Itachi pulled her up and dragged her to one of the bedrooms. Itachi pushed her onto the bed and growled. Tsuki moved quickly but not quick enough. She got pinned to the wall by Itachi. Itachi used the kunai to cut her arm. Tsuki flinched but kept quiet. Itachi then used the kunai to cut her blouse so her chest and stomach was exposed. Itachi ran the kunai gently over her chest and moved it down to her stomach.

"I want you to scream in agony," stated Itachi while stabbing her in the stomach

Tsuki clenched her mouth and bit her tongue which made it bleed. Itachi moved it down to her thigh and stabbed it. Tsuki let out a whimper and tears started to fall down her face. Itachi smirked slightly. He removed the kunai and chucked her onto the floor. He sat on her exposed stomach and started cutting randomly at her arms, chest and the bit of the stomach he wasn't sitting out. Tsuki bit her lip so hard it started bleeding. Itachi then moved off her stomach and knelt beside her. He stabbed her legs a couple times and then turned her over since all she let out was pain filled whimpers and tears. He stabbed her in the back and she screamed out in pain. Itachi smirked and put the kunai away. He turned Tsuki back over to see her lip was bleed. Itachi smirked happily

"If you just screamed before you wouldn't be this hurt or losing so much blood," stated Itachi while stroking her cheek

Tsuki glared and coughed. Tsuki then released her wings and healed her wounds. Tsuki quickly retracted her wings and sat up glaring at Itachi who was still smirking. Tsuki grabbed her destroyed shirt and covered herself

"Now you know the pain you can go through if you try anything stupid. I will leave you here tonight. Kai will come later on and so will Naruto but I don't know if he'll be alive," smirked Itachi while walking out

Tsuki looked at the room and saw it was hers. She went to her drawers and found a blue top and put it on. Tsuki laid on the bed and fell asleep crying


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it. I do however own my own characters and the crappie story plot

Ok mostly a flashback chappie. Have fun reading

* * *

**In dream/ memory **

Tsuki had just put the parcel away when she felt someone behind her. She looked around to see Itachi. Tsuki backed away from him and glared

"After you finished your day off you have to come cook us dinner and then remember you still have a month or 2 more to serve us," stated Itachi while disappearing

Tsuki growled and walked back to see Suki was basically groping Sasuke and Kakashi. Yaru and Sakura stood aside looking annoyed and Nozomi and Naruto were bickering on what food was the best. Tsuki walked over to Yaru and Sakura and raised an eyebrow at them

"Suki managed to put up a barrier and I'm tired from fighting today so umm yeah we can't stop them," sighed Yaru

"What does she think she's doing?" asked an annoyed Sakura

"I don't know being perverted and I guess other stuff," stated Yaru while sighing

Tsuki looked pale and walked over to the barrier. Yaru ran up besides her. Tsuki shook her head and motioned her to stand back. Tsuki placed her hand on the barrier and her eyes glowed green and the barrier shattered. Tsuki walked over to Suki and pulled her away from Kakashi and Sasuke. Suki pouted and sulked in Tsuki's arms. Yaru walked over to the guys and saw they were alright. Sakura ran over to Sasuke and Sasuke pushed her away.

"Aww it was just getting fun too," pouted Suki

Tsuki sighed and grabbed Nozomi

"You two off to bed before our parents come home and punish you two for being up," stated Tsuki

Suki and Nozomi nodded and walked off. Tsuki sighed and looked at Yaru.

"I'll show them to their rooms while you deal with other stuff," stated Yaru

Yaru led the others away and Tsuki started cleaning up. Tsuki soon heard her parents come home. Tsuki quickly placed their food on the table and stood there waiting. They came in drunk and sneered at her. They sat down and started eating quickly they were soon finished and sat there holding either their head or sore stomach. They both shifted their gaze on her and sneered

"Well child don't just stand their clean this up. You are only good for one thing and all we have to do is get them to keep you there forever," stated her mother

Tsuki glared and picked up the dishes. She went and cleaned them and walked back to them. Her father and mother were both arguing over something and Tsuki looked at them with hurtful/ hateful eyes. Her father walked up and slapped her. Tsuki stood her ground and held her head down.

"Why didn't you tell us we had guests? We would've liked to know this before you aloud them to stay," stated her father

"I was going to tell you," replied Tsuki

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. They can stay for however long they like but you have to take care of them with your sisters and the other lot," stated her mother while walking away

"Next time tell us even when we're with the Chikage," growled her father again hitting her and walking off

Tsuki got up and sat there rubbing her bruised face. She felt herself being hugged from the side. She saw a sad Yaru who also had a bruised face. Tsuki's eyes darkened and growled

"He shouldn't have hit you," growled Tsuki

"He shouldn't hit you either," sighed Yaru

"I know but I rather him not hit any of you guys," sighed Tsuki

Tsuki hugged Yaru and started crying. Yaru held her and looked sad.

"You know you shouldn't put up with that," stated a voice

"It's cruel and uncalled for," stated another voice

"It doesn't matter," stated Tsuki while getting up

"They're our family," stated Yaru

Kakashi and Sasuke walked out into the light and Tsuki glared slightly. Yaru sighed and shook her head

"You two better go to bed. It's late and our parents are drunk," stated Yaru

Tsuki glared and walked off. Yaru followed leaving the guys to themselves

"They really shouldn't have to put up with that," growled Sasuke

"Yes but it's their problem not ours and even if we try to help Tsuki isn't the type to accept it so easy," stated Kakashi while looking at where they disappeared

"But we can't just let them be treated like that," stated Sasuke

"Hmm I see Naruto has rubbed off on you," stated Kakashi

"Why do you say that?" asked Sasuke

"You seemed to care about others now," stated Kakashi

Sasuke looked at him with a glare and Kakashi simply looked at him lazily

"We better go to bed," stated Kakashi while walking off

The next morning Tsuki woke up to see Yaru next to her. Tsuki groaned and rubbed her eyes

"Come on sleepy head we need to distribute those medicine and you should put something on that bruise or use our bloodline ability," stated Yaru

"Hmm," replied Tsuki while getting up and walking into the bathroom. Tsuki came out and saw Yaru still sitting next to her bed and noticed she hadn't done anything to her cheek either

"Yeah well I'm not the only one who needs to clean up their bruised cheek," stated Tsuki

Yaru looked at her with sad eyes but said nothing. Tsuki gave her a worried look but she ignored it. Tsuki sighed and Yaru suddenly got up.

"Come on let's go our village won't get their supplies by themselves," stated Yaru while running out of the room

Tsuki looked at her odd behaviour and sighed. The rest of the day Kakashi and the others had decided to help them distribute the supplies. Tsuki and Yaru walked in front of everyone and were carrying the empty bags back to their house.

"So why do you two have bruises on your face?" asked Naruto with worry evident in his voice

"Nothing," stated Yaru while running off

Tsuki looked sadly after her and kept silent. She stiffened when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Tsuki looked to see who it was and saw it was Kakashi. Tsuki sighed with relief and relaxed a bit and walked away from them. Tsuki got home and saw Yaru sitting in the garden looking sad. Tsuki went to talk to her when she felt herself being picked up. Tsuki looked at Kakashi and narrowed her eyes. He simply took her to a different section of the garden while Sasuke walked over to Yaru. Tsuki growled when she felt herself being placed on the ground. Kakashi sat next to her and brought out a book. Tsuki glared at him and looked at his book. It was Icha Icha heaven. Tsuki twitched and moved away from him slightly

"What's wrong?" asked Kakashi while looking at her

"Make out heaven?" asked Tsuki with distaste

"Yeah it's good so far do you read the series?" asked Kakashi

"No," sighed Tsuki

"Then how do you have such a pessimistic view on it?" asked Kakashi

"It's so fuck…

Tsuki was interrupted by Kakashi putting his hand over her mouth. Tsuki looked at him with a raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes

"I'd appreciate you not using that language. I do not like swearing," stated Kakashi while removing his hand

"Well I think you won't like me that much I tend to use it a lot," stated Tsuki while glaring off into the pond

"Hmm," replied Kakashi while looking back at his book

"Ok hmm fine let's see my youngest sister Suki loves those books and yeah I read a bit and you are really perverted," stated Tsuki

"And fu…

Kakashi again put his hand over her mouth and Tsuki resisted the urge to bite him.

"Ok I get your view on the books now. So what's up with you and Yaru?" asked Kakashi

"Nofing," replied Tsuki through Kakashi's hand

"Hmm," replied Kakashi while reading his book

Tsuki growled and tried removing his hand but he simply held it over her mouth. Tsuki twitched and sighed

"So you going to tell me?" asked Kakashi

"Mayfe," replied Tsuki

Kakashi looked at her and saw she had green eyes. Kakashi removed his hand and saw Tsuki's eyes go back to hazel. Kakashi returned to his book and Tsuki growled. Nozomi ran over looking worried

"Hey Tsuki you need to cook and then leave for your job remember," stated Nozomi

Tsuki looked pale but quickly got up and left. Kakashi looked at Nozomi who was looking at him with sadness

"You need to know not to do anything stupid like follow or snoop into our lives," stated Nozomi

"Why do you think I would do that?" asked Kakashi while reading his book

"Because I saw the way you looked at Tsuki. Just don't do anything to harm her or us," stated Nozomi

"What could I do that would…

"A lot, trust me a lot," stated Nozomi while walking off

Kakashi sat there confused and put his book away. Sasuke soon came over and sat next to him. They both sat in silence while they heard Suki whine and Tsuki yelling for her to shut up. They saw Tsuki covered in food and annoyed while she ran into her room. A few minutes later she came out wearing a white blouse with a white skirt. She looked peeved and was fidgeting with her skirt. Yaru soon came over to Tsuki also wearing a white blouse and skirt. Tsuki and Yaru walked over to them and looked emotionless

"We'll be out for a while to do our job so no following unless you want harm upon yourself and us," stated Tsuki

"We'll be back late so you don't have to wait up and make sure Suki and Nozomi go to bed at 8 and hide from our parents they aren't the most well welcoming," stated Yaru

They nodded in understanding and Tsuki looked like she wanted to say something but didn't. Yaru smiled and hugged Sasuke who blushed

"Ok dinners ready and served so I advise you two get some before Nozomi and Naruto eat the lot and make sure the two spare served food places are kept uneaten they're for our parents," stated Yaru

"Let's go," stated Tsuki while walking off

Yaru waved goodbye and ran to catch up with Tsuki. Kakashi and Sasuke walked into the dinning room and saw their food was served. They ate silently while watching Naruto who had a massive bowl and when I say massive it was a size of a pot. He seemed to be happy and eating like a pig. Nozomi had the same size bowl but was more umm well more sensible with her eating. She was eating fast but not too fast to make herself resemble a pig. Suki and Sakura while talking about something and were happily eating their meal. A few minutes later Naruto was groaning and holding his stomach and so was Nozomi

"You two really need to stop eating like bottomless pits," sighed Suki

"Come on you're all tired and your parents will be home soon," stated Kakashi

They nodded and Suki helped lug Nozomi to her room. Sakura helped Naruto to his room since he was lying down holding his stomach. Sasuke and Kakashi cleaned up and made sure the two places still had food and untouched. They walked out just as the door opened. They heard the girls parents stumble in and laugh insanely. Kakashi and Sasuke wondered why but didn't wait around since Tsuki and Yaru had told them to avoid their parents.

**Meanwhile with Tsuki and Yaru **

Tsuki was muttering curses while stirring some food. Yaru was sitting next to her slicing bread.

"Why do we need to be here for?" asked Tsuki quietly

"Because we made an arrangement remember?" asked Yaru quietly

**//Flashback// **

Tsuki and Yaru were laughing and watching Nozomi running away with some cookies from Suki. Suki gave up and sat next to them pouting. Yaru pulled out a packet of cookies and handed them to Suki. Suki took them and hugged Yaru. Tsuki snuck up behind Nozomi and stole a cookie. Nozomi jumped and glared at her

"Hey that's my cookie," whined Nozomi

"Too bad," smiled Tsuki while tossing it over to Yaru who bit it

"Aww I wanted that," stated Nozomi while pouting

Tsuki smiled and stole another cookie

"Hey that's my last cookie," stated Nozomi

"Which Vampy and I made for you," stated Tsuki while holding the cookie out of reach of Nozomi

"So I still wanted those cookies," stated Nozomi

Tsuki laughed and ran away from Nozomi who was trying to get the last cookie off her. Yaru and Suki watched in amusement.

"Tsuki, Yaru, Nozomi and Suki stop mucking around our guests should be here any moment," yelled their mother

"But we were just having fun," whined Suki

"Listen to me," stated their mother

Tsuki looked to see her mother had her wavy straight hair up in a bun and was wearing one of her best outfits. He father came out and his curly hair was slicked back and he also had his best outfit on. They walked over to them and raised an eyebrow.

"I see Suki is the only one who dressed appropriately," stated their father

Tsuki looked at Suki who was wearing her usual red skirt and red blouse with red boots. Tsuki looked at Nozomi who was wearing jeans, boots and a green shirt that read 'Hippies rule.' Yaru was wearing jeans, ninja boots and a black shirt that read 'Whoever said life was good lied!' Tsuki then look down at her clothes which was jeans, ninja boots and a blue shirt that read 'Who says sarcasm is bad it good!' Tsuki sighed and looked at her parents with a raised eyebrow

"Did you want us to dress up for some reason?" asked Tsuki

"Yes did we not tell you?" asked their mother

"No you must have forgotten," stated Nozomi while trying to get the cookie

"It doesn't matter we'll be inside getting refreshments ready so don't do anything stupid like fall over and get dirt on yourselves," stated their mother

Their parents walked back inside and Tsuki looked at the cookie in her hand and smiled happily. Nozomi realised Tsuki still had the cookie so again Tsuki was running away from Nozomi. Tsuki jumped over the pond and watched Nozomi stop on the other side of the pond

"That is unfair," pouted Nozomi

"Fine here catch," sighed Tsuki while tossing Nozomi the cookie

Nozomi caught it and bit it happily. Tsuki shook her head and heard boos from behind her. Tsuki jumped over to Nozomi and turned around to see who exactly was there. They saw 10 people all in black cloaks with red clouds on it. Tsuki narrowed her eyes and Nozomi clung to Tsuki. Tsuki sighed and walked over to Yaru who had Suki by the shoulders. Yaru looked at Tsuki who had her back to the strangers

"Ah Tsuki, Yaru, Nozomi and Suki how nice to see you," stated a man's voice

Tsuki flinched and turned around to see an old man with a beard who was wearing pure white except for the wings and the red strips on it. He was standing next to one of the cloaked men at the front of the other men. Tsuki growled and her ears were down against her head. Yaru stood next to her and looked coldly at them.

"Ah Chikage you're are here and you brought the new members of our village," stated their father happily

Tsuki's glare darkened and she watched her parents go talk to the Chikage. Yaru put a hand on her shoulder and Tsuki turned to see she was just as annoyed and was worried

"This isn't good," whispered Yaru

"Yeah," agreed a scared Suki and Nozomi

"What I want to know is what they're up to," stated Tsuki quietly

"Now girls we would like you to be nice and greet each of these people like you would treat any person in our village," stated their mother

"We don't associate with people in the village other then give the sick and needy food and medicine," whispered Tsuki

"Yeah they really expect us to be good," stated Yaru

"We're not even at their good standard," stated Suki while looking at Tsuki's arm

Tsuki pulled down her sleeve and looked darkly at the ground

"Why didn't you use your wings to heal?" asked Nozomi

"They punish us if we do that remember," stated Tsuki while rubbing her neck

"Yeah she's right but you're just lucky you two don't get treated like us," stated Yaru

"Why do they do it to you guys only?" asked Nozomi

"We told them not to ever touch you or we would actually use our shinobi skills on them," stated Tsuki darkly

"Oh ok then," sighed Nozomi

"I bet that didn't work at first," stated Suki

"Um actually it did," stated Yaru

"Girls greet these men now," barked their father

"Men," stated Suki while eyes gleaming

Tsuki twitched as Yaru sighed. Suki walked over to her parents and smiled sweetly at the cloaked men. Nozomi kept her hold on Tsuki who had turned around to come face to face with a guy with red eyes. Tsuki looked into them and saw nothing. Tsuki blinked and stepped back

"Yay they're taking off their hats," smiled Suki

'This isn't good look at his headband,' stated Yaru

'I don't like him,' growled Wolf

'You don't like anyone but I have to agree with that fleabag for once,' stated Lion

'Great now we have to deal with these creeps and why are our parents being so nice?' asked an annoyed Tsuki

'I don't know but it obviously means something bad,' stated Yaru

"So these are your daughters," stated the guy who still didn't take off his big hat that hid his face

"Yes and I hope you're pleased with them," stated their father

'Is he applying what I think he's applying?' asked Tsuki

'Yes I do think that he is,' stated Yaru

"Well the two oldest are what we are actually interested in but the younger two are just as fine," stated the cloaked dude

Tsuki looked at Yaru who looked worried and annoyed. Tsuki looked at Suki who was staring at all the guys. She felt Nozomi cling to her more and shake.

"Ok introductions. I am the leader of this bunch you can call me leader or Rei which isn't my true name. The Venus flytrap one is Zetsu, the shark one is Kisame Hoshigaki, the one that looks like he's sewn together is Kakuze, the puppet one is Sasori, the blonde is Deidara, The snake like one is Orochimaru, the grim reaper looking guy is Hidan, that member there will not be any concern to you since they will be away all the time and the one standing near your daughters is Itachi Uchiha," stated the leader

"Girls introduce yourselves," stated their father in a friendly warning way

"I am Tsuki Sangue, my sister here with the long straight blood hair is Yaru, the one next to me is Nozomi and last but not least is Suki who is next to our parents," stated Tsuki dully

Tsuki saw them smirk and she shifted uncomfortably. Yaru stood next to Tsuki and felt them checking them out

_'Eww way too old for us and eww they aren't hot,' stated Nozomi _

_'That was girly but I agree,' stated Tsuki _

_'Same here but why do we need to know them?' asked Yaru _

_'Vampy didn't we hear of an organisation that had missing S-class criminals in it?' asked Tsuki _

_'Yes umm what was it called…Akatsuki I think,' stated Yaru_

_'Great we're even more screwed now that we have an evil organisation here,' stated Tsuki _

_'Oh yeah,' agreed Yaru _

_'Some of these guys are hot,' stated Suki _

An anime sweat drop appeared on Tsuki's, Yaru's and Nozomi's head. Tsuki looked at Suki who was looking at the Sasori guy. Tsuki felt annoyed the guys were still staring at them to see what they would do. Tsuki saw Nozomi back away and ran inside. Yaru looked worried and Tsuki sighed and walked in to find Nozomi. Nozomi was holding her hour glass necklace and humming on the floor.

"Hey what's up Pixie?" asked Tsuki softly

"I don't want to be near those guys they're scary," stated Nozomi

"I know but if you don't then we'll all get into trouble come on," replied Tsuki

Nozomi dried her tears and walked outside. Tsuki sighed and rubbed her temple. She got up and hit something. She looked up and saw Itachi. Tsuki glared and went to walk when she felt herself being slung over his shoulder and he walked out to the others. Everyone was standing there looked in her direction. Yaru was next to the leader and look unhappy. Nozomi and Suki looked scared and saw Tsuki being carried by Itachi

"Well I see Itachi has taken a liking to Tsuki," chuckled Rei

"Could you put me down?' asked Tsuki impatiently

Itachi placed her down and Tsuki walked over to Nozomi who automatically clung onto her

"Tsuki our parents want us to be their servants and help them settle in," stated Nozomi

"Well I think all four girls would be great to have around but there could be other agreements on the table," stated Rei

Yaru walked over to Tsuki and she looked worried.

"What are we going to do? Our parents offered along side the whole village," stated Yaru quietly

"They did what?" asked Tsuki dangerously low

"Yeah I couldn't believe they did that either," sighed Yaru

"Well there is another option to consider," stated Rei

The girls turned around and regarded him. Tsuki narrowed her eyes and said nothing.

"Ok well if the oldest which would be Tsuki and Yaru promise to be our personal servants for 2 months and do whatever we want. We will not harm or touch the Nozomi and Suki," stated Rei

Tsuki looked at Yaru who looked confused.

'What are we going to do?' asked Tsuki

'I don't know but I bet they had this planned,' stated Yaru

'Hmm but we have to protect Nozomi and Suki though,' stated Tsuki

'So that means we have to accept the second offer and basically be servants with no brains,' groaned Yaru

'Great,' sighed Tsuki sarcastically

"We'll take you up on the second option," stated Yaru

"Well ok then when can we get these girls to start?" asked Rei while looking at their parents

"Whenever you like,' smiled their father

Tsuki stiffened when she felt an arm go around her waist. Tsuki looked at Yaru who was in Rei's arms. Tsuki gulped and said nothing

"Well we're definitely going to give you two uniforms," stated Itachi in a monotone voice

Tsuki shivered and moved uncomfortably

"Yes I agree yeah," stated Deidara

"Yeah maybe something more showy," stated Hidan

"A skirt maybe," suggested Sasori

"Or a dress," smiled Kakuze

"What about we give them something to be miserable about and cut them," stated Kisame

"Kisame," warned Itachi

Tsuki looked at Yaru who also had a confused look

"Perverts," muttered Tsuki quietly but all the guys heard and laughed

"Glad you noticed yeah," smirked Deidara

"So would you like to stay for dinner because I think the girls can make extra," stated their mother

"Sure," replied the leader

**//End of Flashback// **

"Yeah but I don't think the agreement was for this long. It was only for 2 months and they broke their end of the bargain anyway," growled Tsuki

"Yes I know but you also know that they outnumber us and can easily hurt the ones we love even us if they group up and attack us," stated Yaru

"Hmm," replied Tsuki while taking the food off the element

"Tsuki, Yaru hurry up and give us the damn food," yelled Kisame

"Shut up shark boy," yelled Tsuki

"What did you call me," yelled Kisame while entering the kitchen

"Get out of the kitchen now shark boy," growled Tsuki

Kisame drew his sword and growled at Tsuki. Tsuki narrowed her eyes and they turned electric green. Kisame shifted uncomfortably and put his sword away. Tsuki eyes stayed that colour and Kisame shifted uncomfortably

"Fine but the food better be out soon," stated Kisame while running out of the kitchen

Tsuki rubbed her temple and looked at Yaru who was sighing

"You really shouldn't tease him but I see you can still scare him," smiled Yaru

"So can you missy. His scared of being cat food," smiled Tsuki

"Hurry up you two," stated Itachi from the doorway,

Tsuki flinched and walked back over to the stove while Yaru got out the bowls and cutlery. Itachi walked back out. Yaru sighed and looked at the pale Tsuki. Tsuki ignored the look and placed the food in the bowls. Yaru took one tray while Tsuki took the other. They walked into the dinning room and saw Rei was there at the head of the table, Itachi at the other end next to Kisame, Sasori next to Deidara bickering about art on the other side and Hidan and Kakuze next to the leader since those two didn't like talking to anyone.

_'I wonder where Zetsu is,' thought Tsuki while placing her tray at Itachi end and Yaru placed hers at Rei's end of the table. _

Tsuki placed the food in front of them and placed a bowl out for Zetsu. Zetsu walked in at that moment and looking smug. Tsuki eyed him warily and walked back into the kitchen. Yaru was close behind her. Tsuki slumped against the wall and closed her eyes. Yaru placed the trays on the bench and sat next to her looking worried. Tsuki opened her eyes and they were still green.

"Calm down Wolfy they can sense your anger and they will prey on it like they always do," stated Yaru

Tsuki simply nodded and relaxed slightly and her eyes returned to hazel. Yaru nodded and sighed

"We need to get out of here," whispered Yaru

"Yeah I know but we can't there are too many risks to do that right now," sighed Tsuki

"Hey you lazy meat bags get us some soy sauce and other spices," yelled Kisame

Tsuki growled but got up and Yaru grabbed the salt and pepper while Tsuki grabbed the soy sauce. They walked out and placed it on the table. Tsuki glared at Kisame and he smirked. Tsuki went to leave when she was pulled onto Itachi's lap. Tsuki stiffened when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Yaru was in the same position as Tsuki and wasn't too happy about sitting on the leader's lap. Tsuki looked at Deidara who had stopped arguing and was staring at her. Tsuki expression went to a depressed and sad one while Yaru put on an emotionless face.

"So ladies you will be back with us tomorrow," smiled Zetsu

"Yeah we get to make sure they fight us this time around and I assure you two there will be pain," smirked Kisame

Tsuki looked at him with a blank expression which startled him. Everyone else looked at the two with a confused expression

"Weren't those two like fighting a few minutes ago and now Tsuki doesn't glare or retaliate," stated Hidan

"Strange indeed," commented Kakuze

"Maybe she's just tired," stated Zetsu while looking at her

Tsuki lowered her gaze so she was staring at the table and didn't say anything.

_'Wolfy what's up?' asked Yaru _

_'Nothing I just don't feel up to fighting with that idiot at the moment,' sighed Tsuki _

_'That's a first,' stated Yaru _

_'You're telling me that,' sighed Tsuki _

_'What do you think they're up to?' asked Yaru _

_'I don't know and that's what's worrying me,' stated Tsuki _

_'Yeah I have a bad feeling right now. I don't think tonight is going to be a good night,' stated Yaru _

_'Yeah,' agreed Tsuki _

"Now what can we do to make Tsuki talk yeah?" asked Deidara

Tsuki looked at him like he was crazy

"Hmm torture her," suggested Zetsu

"Make her stay the night," suggested Hidan

"I could use her as a puppet," stated Sasori

Tsuki narrowed her eyes and kept quiet. Itachi moved his hands lower and Tsuki squeaked.

"I say we torture her," stated Kakuze

"I get to start now stay still wolf girl," stated Kisame with a sadistic smile on his face

Tsuki moved from Itachi and attacked Kisame. Kisame was taken off guard and was knocked to the floor. Tsuki kicked away his sword and growled at him. Kisame gulped and smirked. Tsuki felt herself being lifted up and held against a hard chest.

"Now Tsuki haven't we told you not to attack anyone at the dinner table," stated Zetsu while laughing at Kisame

"Oh this is so…

Tsuki's mouth was covered before she could finish her statement. Tsuki glared at Itachi who looked emotionlessly at her. Yaru had disappeared with the leader and she knew she didn't want that to happen. Tsuki had a bad feeling in her stomach and she couldn't shake it off.

"Well I think you should finish cleaning up with Deidara and Sasori then you come to my room so I can talk to you," stated Itachi while letting her go

Itachi walked out with a smirking Kisame, Hidan and Kakuze. Zetsu gave her a hug and walked off. Deidara and Sasori helped clean up the table and walked to the kitchen with Tsuki. Tsuki washed up while Deidara dried up and Sasori put away the stuff.

"So Tsuki you don't seem to be yourself right now yeah," stated Deidara

"Glad you noticed," stated Tsuki sarcastically

"Oh and Puppet boy you suggest to turn me into a puppet again I swear I'll destroy one of them to show you I'm no push over," stated Tsuki

"Sorry it was just a joke," stated Sasori while looking away

"Sorry un," stated Deidara

"It's ok I know you were I'm just making a friendly warning," stated Tsuki

"If that's friendly I hate to see what you consider unfriendly," shuddered Sasori

"Yeah you two should know I wouldn't attack you unless you did something bad to me or my sisters," stated Tsuki

Deidara laughed and hugged Tsuki. When he let go Sasori hugged her. Tsuki smiled at the two and realised the kitchen was clean and everything that had to be put away was. Tsuki looked sad and sighed

"Do I have to go to weasel boy?" asked Tsuki

"I highly suggest you go," stated Sasori

"Yeah you should you remember the last time you disobeyed him. I'm sure nothing bad will happen to you un," stated Deidara

"You two may be the only friends we have in this organisation but you two can be so optimistic way too often," sighed Tsuki

"Well we are around you and Yaru," stated Deidara

"I even show emotion which I hate," stated Sasori

"Yeah I know guys now I better go or he'll come looking for me," sighed Tsuki

The guys nodded and watched her leave. Tsuki walked up to the second floor and walked to the last room on the floor. She knocked and entered. She closed the door behind her and searched for Itachi. She walked into the middle of the room and couldn't see him. She felt arms around her and she growled.

"Now you came we can finally do what I want," stated Itachi

Tsuki stiffened and had a bad feeling about this. She turned around and saw Itachi's eyes were filled with lust. Tsuki gulped and tried to get out of his grip

"And what would that be?" asked Tsuki dreading the answer

Itachi simply smirked and threw her onto the bed. Tsuki sat up and glared at him. He quickly appeared beside her and chained her arm to the bed post. Tsuki struggled to get it off but it was no use. She felt Itachi loom over her and for the first time in a long time Tsuki's eyes showed her fear to someone other then Yaru. Itachi laughed and leant down so his mouth was next to her ear.

"There is no escaping this and I will enjoy doing this," smirked Itachi

Tsuki looked at him with hateful/ scared eyes and Itachi removed both their clothes. (Well you know what's going to happen and I don't particularly want to write a rape scene.) A couple hours later Tsuki was crying and felt disgusted and slimy. She sat up and turned her back to Itachi who was lazily stroking her back anyway. Tsuki stiffened at his touch and grabbed her ripped clothes. She placed them on feeling at least a bit covered and stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tsuki," smirked Itachi

Again Tsuki stiffened but she didn't reply all she did was walk out. Tsuki was still crying and she knew all the members were looking at her through a gap in their doors. Tsuki ran down to the first floor and collided with Yaru. Yaru look just as bad as she was. Her top was torn and she was crying. Yaru looked at Tsuki and hugged her. Tsuki used a teleport jutsu and ended up in Yaru's room. Yaru cried into her chest and Tsuki cried while holding her. Yaru calmed down and looked at Tsuki who was looking out the open door.

"I can't believe this Tsuki. Our lives just got worse and we have to return there tomorrow and pretend they didn't rape us," whispered Yaru

"I know now come on we'll get you cleaned up and changed," stated Tsuki while leading Yaru to the bathroom

Yaru went in and Tsuki grabbed her some clothes to sleep in. 10 minutes later Yaru came out in a towel and saw Tsuki again staring out the door. Tsuki turned around with sad eyes and handed her, her clothes. Yaru went back in and placed on her clothes to see Tsuki standing next to her bed looking depressed

"Tsuki get cleaned up and sleep you need some," stated Yaru tiredly

"Yeah but first I'm making sure you get to sleep," stated Tsuki

Yaru nodded and rubbed her puffy eyes. Yaru hopped into bed and brought the covers over her. Tsuki got her a spare pillow and Yaru put it over her head. A few minutes later Yaru was fast asleep and Tsuki left her room. She walked into her room and grabbed some clothes and took a shower. When she came out she walked out to the fountain in the garden and cried. Tsuki felt arms go around her and she stiffened. She looked up and saw

**End of Dream

* * *

Ok next chappie is the last so i hope you enjoyed reading this**

Wolfy


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto and will nver own it sigh anyway i do however own my own characters

Ok so last chapter hope you enjoyed the dodge story line and crappy spelling, grammer and other stuff. So enjoy

Wolfy

* * *

Tsuki woke up to someone wrapping their arms around her waist. She looked to see Kai crying and hugging her. Tsuki sat up and brought Kai into her arms

"Mummy you're finally back," cried Kai

"I'm so sorry Kai for leaving you with Itachi," stated Tsuki

"I don't like daddy," cried Kai

"You're not the only one," stated Tsuki

"He hurt me because you weren't there but lucky you showed me how to use our family bloodline," stated Kai while clinging to her

"I'm sorry but I promise I will not leave you with him ever again," stated Tsuki

"I know mummy and mummy who is boy? He hasn't moved since they brought him here," stated Kai

Tsuki looked at the floor and saw Naruto laying there not moving. Tsuki got up and kneeled beside him.

"Kai get back I need to revive him and I don't want you near him in case something bad happens," stated Tsuki while glowing bright blue. Tsuki placed a hand over his heart and the other on his forehead. Naruto started glowing. 10 minutes later Tsuki and Naruto stopped glowing and Tsuki saw Naruto move. Tsuki slumped and leant against her bed. Naruto opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He looked over to see an exhausted Tsuki and Kai in the corner looking at Tsuki with a worried expression.

"It's safe now Kai," stated Tsuki weakly

Kai ran over to her and hugged her. Naruto crawled next to Tsuki and leant next to her

"How…How did I come back Wolfy?" asked Naruto weakly

"I brought you back Naruto," stated Tsuki

"Why you're weak yourself and if they come to get you then you'll won't be able to fight them," stated Naruto

"Fox boy I put up with them for 7 years now and no it was not by choice," sighed Tsuki while hugging Kai who was resting his head on her chest

You what? We saw you six years ago and there was no sign of them," stated Naruto

"They weren't stupid enough to risk exposure. After you left Yaru and I became pregnant and that's how I got Kai. He's five years old," stated Tsuki

"Oh so you couldn't stop them either," sighed Naruto

"If Yaru and I weren't scared about them hurting our sisters and then our sons, then we could've beaten some of them," sighed Tsuki while sitting on her bed

Tsuki laid down and fell asleep. Kai snuggled up in her arms and also fell asleep

"This is the reason she hated this place and her past," muttered Naruto while falling asleep on the floor

**Meanwhile at the Uchiha residence **

Kakashi woke up and looked around. He saw Yaru sleeping in Sasuke arms with her black wings outs so she could recover quicker

"What happened?" asked Kakashi hoarsely

"They extracted the 7 tail lioness from Yaru, kidnapped Tsuki and Naruto and knocked us both out," stated Sasuke angrily

Kakashi looked at his mask and chucked it away. Kakashi stood up and punched a tree. Yaru opened her eyes and stared at Kakashi

"Well Tsuki would be happy to finally see your face but umm getting mad right now isn't going to help anyone especially not Tsuki," stated Yaru tiredly

"We need to find her before anything happens," stated Kakashi

"We will find Aunty Tsuki but we need rest first," stated Damien quietly

Kakashi looked at them and saw they were all equally worried and tired. At that moment a bright blue light soon covered the area, Yaru's eyes sparkled hopefully but faded when the light did. There in the middle of the courtyard was a sleeping Naruto. Yaru sensed something odd about him and looked at Sasuke. Kakashi was next to him and shook him awake.

"Kakashi?" asked Naruto quietly

"Yes Naruto," stated Kakashi

Naruto shot straight up and looked around. His eyes turned sad and he saw Yaru in Sasuke's arms. Naruto got up and handed something to her. Yaru took it and saw it was Tsuki's locket. Yaru looked at it sadly but suddenly a burst of light surrounded her and faded as soon as it came. Yaru felt energised and looked at the locket which disappeared.

'It wasn't her locket it was part of her chakra,' thought Yaru

"What happened?" asked Sasuke

"Aunty Tsuki healed her using her chakra," stated Damien

"For a five year old you seem to be advanced in your years," stated Naruto

"Hmm yes anyway Naruto what's different about you?" asked Yaru

"They extracted the nine tail fox," stated Naruto

"But that would mean you died," stated Kakashi

"Yes but somehow Tsuki brought me back," stated Naruto

"Naruto go find Hinata and rest we'll go rescue Tsuki and Kai," stated Yaru

Naruto nodded and walked off. Yaru got up and ran into her room with Damien close behind her. Sasuke got up and checked his weapons pouch and saw he had everything ready since all that happen was him being knocked out. Kakashi stood waiting against the wall looking angry. Yaru soon returned with cleaner cloths and weapons attached. Damien ran besides her looking fierce

"Damien you have to go to Aunty Suki and stay there for a while ok," stated Yaru

Damien nodded with a sad face and ran off. Yaru turned towards Sasuke and watched Kakashi from the corner of her eye.

"Sasuke we have to tell you something about Tsuki," sighed Yaru

"What is it we need to rescue her before they do anything," stated Sasuke

"Well let see you know how I was raped by the Akatsuki leader," stated Yaru while waiting for his reply

"Yeah," replied Sasuke

"Well Tsuki was also raped by a member of the Akatsuki," stated Yaru

"What! Ok who was it? It better not be one of those immortal freaks or my brother," stated Sasuke

"Umm well it was your brother," stated Yaru while looking at Sasuke

Sasuke expression changed from worried to a very pissed off expression. Yaru looked at him sadly and Kakashi who was also looking angry. Yaru looked at the ground and tears threatened to fall but she held them back.

"Ok so that's why before all this happened you guys were pissed about me getting pissed at her and her child she had with him," stated Sasuke while restraining his anger

"Yes his names Kai and he's the sweetest little boy I know asides from Damien of course," stated Yaru

Sasuke punched a wall and glared at his bruised hand. Kakashi growled and glared at the ground

"Let's find Tsuki and bring her and Kai back," stated Kakashi while walking away

Sasuke growled but followed Kakashi with Yaru by his side

**Meanwhile with Tsuki **

Tsuki woke up groggily and saw Kai still asleep in her arms. She saw Naruto was gone and she smiled

'So Wolf you did do as I asked,' stated Tsuki

'Yeah couldn't disobey a request from you though it did drain you quite a bit,' stated Wolf

'Yes but at least his safe now,' sighed Tsuki

'But you won't be,' stated Wolf

'You'll be alive and that's better then you dieing,' stated Tsuki

'But…

Tsuki snapped out of the conversation and saw Itachi enter the room. Tsuki glared but it wasn't that affective because of her eyes kept drooping. Itachi smirked and walked over to the bed. Tsuki pulled Kai closer and looked at him weakly

"Well since you'll be dieing soon I think I'll have some fun before that happens," smirked Itachi while picking up Tsuki with Kai still in her arms

Tsuki squirmed in his arms but it was no use. Tsuki fell asleep against him. A few minutes later she felt herself being dropped to the ground. Tsuki groaned and saw Kai had woken up. Kai looked at Itachi and hugged her tightly

"Kai go to Deidara and don't come back till you have been fetched by either me or your mother," stated Itachi coldly

Kai slowly let go of Tsuki and walked out with his head down. Tsuki glared at Itachi who closed and locked the door. He smirked and picked her up. Tsuki tried moving but her body was too weak. Itachi chucked her onto the bed and loomed over her. Tsuki looked at him with hateful/ fearful eyes. Itachi smirked and kissed her. Tsuki tried pushing him away but couldn't. He broke away and sat on her stomach

"Now we can have fun," smirked Itachi while taking off his clothes

A few hours later Tsuki was still under a naked Itachi who was smirking and breathing heavily

Tsuki was crying and trying to push Itachi off of her. Tsuki gave up and laid there feeling too weak to even glare at him. Itachi pulled out of her and brought her close so even if she somehow got energy she would be trapped in his grasp anyway.

"Hmm that was fun too bad we most likely won't ever do that again," smirked Itachi

"Oh the indescribable shame," stated Tsuki sarcastically

Itachi tightened his hold on her waist which made her wince and yelp. Itachi smirked and brought her closer so she was leaning on his chest. Tsuki growled but soon fell asleep. Itachi smirked down at her and fell asleep soon after her.2 days later Tsuki woke up against something hard. She looked up groggily and saw a naked Itachi next to her. She looked down and saw he still had his hands around her waist. Tsuki moved slightly and felt him tighten his hold

"So you're finally awake," smirked Itachi

"How long have I been out?" asked Tsuki coldly

"Two days but I'm not complaining," smirked Itachi

Tsuki glared and sat up. Itachi ran his hand down her back and Tsuki flinched at his touch

"Take a shower and there are clothes in there for you since you'll no longer be living anyway," stated Itachi while sitting up

Tsuki walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Tsuki scrubbed at her skin till it was red and walked out to see her blue dress lying on the bench. Tsuki slipped it on and brushed her hair. She turned around and saw Itachi against the doorframe fully dressed and looked showered too. He walked over to her and grabbed her wrist. He walked out of his room and opened the door across from his to show a sleeping Kai. Itachi threw her into the room and left. Tsuki growled but walked over to Kai. Kai shot up and smiled widely at her. Kai jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly

"Mummy I haven't see you in two days and what was daddy doing to you?" asked Kai

"What do you mean Kai?" asked Tsuki

"I saw him on top of you and you were crying," stated Kai

"Forget what you saw Kai. Now I think we have to go somewhere," sighed Tsuki

"Ok mummy," stated Kai

At that moment Deidara came in with a sad expression. Tsuki got up with Kai securely in her arms and shared the same expression.

"I'm sorry yeah," sighed Deidara while running his hand through his hair

"I know and anyway it's not your fault," sighed Tsuki

"But I am still sorry yeah," sighed Deidara

"Do me a favour if I die and no one comes to rescue me or Kai look after him," stated Tsuki

"I will and I promise I will make Kai's life more carefree then yours un," stated Deidara

"Don't make promises you can't keep," stated Zetsu from the doorway

"He's right Deidara now let's go," stated Tsuki while kissing him on the cheek and hugging Zetsu

They nodded and walked down to the main entrance in silence. Tsuki got grabbed by Itachi and then everyone teleported to the sealing statue. Tsuki looked on with a depressed and unemotional face. Kai clung onto her and looked at with fearful/ sad eyes. Itachi pushed her into the front of everyone and she placed Kai on the ground.

"Let us begin. After so many years of waiting and gathering what we needed we have finally gathered all the tail beast, money and now we can have world domination," stated the leader

Tsuki narrowed her eyes and felt Itachi take Kai out of her grasp. They then started chanting a jutsu. Tsuki felt sheering pain and crouched down holding her chest.

'Tsuki be strong they're trying to separate us,' stated Wolf frantically

'Wolf if you get sealed in there you won't have to do any of their whims they cannot control all of you and neither will any of you want to be controlled,' stated Tsuki while growling in pain

'But I do not wish this to happen. Even though you are a human you are my friend and I've grown found of you just as that feline has of Yaru and the fox has for Naruto,' stated Wolf sadly

'Be strong Wolf,' stated Tsuki while feeling herself grow weaker

Tsuki looked at the statue and saw its mouth was open. Tsuki felt Kai next to her and saw him crying. Tsuki screamed in pain and Wolf got sealed into the statue. Tsuki fell to the ground breathing slowly and heavily.

"Mummy don't go please I love you two much," stated Kai while crying

Tsuki used the last of her strength to hug Kai. Kai clung to her and Tsuki smiled sweetly

"I love you too Kai and don't forget emotions are valuable," stated Tsuki while kissing him on the cheek. Tsuki laid down feeling Kai still crying and hugging her but she couldn't do anything. She closed her eyes and fell into darkness. Kai looked at his mother she had stopped breathing but only looked like she was sleeping

"Wake up mummy, wake up," yelled Kai while shaking Tsuki

Deidara walked over to Kai and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kai glared at him and hugged Tsuki

"Kai she's dead she won't ever open her eyes again or talk un," stated Deidara softly

"Leave me alone! You're the reason she died," yelled Kai while crying into Tsuki's chest

"Shut up and act like a man," growled Itachi

"I am not a man; I am still a boy and leave me alone! You treated mummy like dirt and yet she still pretended that it didn't matter and made me feel safe and happy," yelled Kai

Itachi was taken aback and so was everyone else

"She may not have loved you but she still pretended like she liked you a tiny bit yet I know the truth. She hated you but she couldn't run away, do anything because you guys played all the right strings," yelled Kai

"Shut up," yelled Itachi

"You didn't love her you just saw her as an object," yelled Kai no longer caring what happened to him

"I loved her but she never returned it or even give me a chance so I made her feel what I did whenever she rejected even my friendship," growled Itachi

"You made no friendship moves all you did was make her mad, fearful and threaten her un," growled Deidara

"What would you know?" growled Itachi

"A lot I was her friend and so was Sasori and even Zetsu here had a kind of friendship with her yeah," yelled Deidara

"Tsuki!" yelled Yaru while appearing next to her with her wings out

Yaru started crying and heard chuckling. Yaru growled and looked up to see everyone smirking but Zetsu and Deidara. Yaru's eyes changed to one red eye with yang side of ying and yang and a black eye with red swirling through it. Everyone gasped and saw her admitting a red and black chakra. Kakashi appeared next to her and knelt next to Tsuki and cradled her in his arms with Kai next to him crying. Sasuke appeared next to Yaru glaring at Itachi. Deidara disappeared crying. Zetsu also disappeared. Tobi tried running away but Kakashi threw a Kunai at him and struck him straight in the back. He fell straight down and whimpered. Yaru and Sasuke attacked Hidan and Kakuze. An hour later they fell down dead. Yaru glared at Kisame and smiled sadistically. Sasuke activated his Sharigan and he had the Mangekyo eyes. Itachi smirked and activated his Mangekyo eyes and they started attacking each other. Kakashi saw the leader sitting on the statue and smirking down at them. Kakashi placed Tsuki down gently and activated his version of the Mangekyo eye. They started fighting. Yaru bared her fangs and used her own version of the Chakra stealing sword. She made hers out of pure chakra and quickly attacked him. His sword struck her and absorbed some of her Chakra. Yaru took this opportunity and slashed at him repetitively. Kisame fell to his knees breathing heavily and was knocked unconscious. Sasuke on the other hand was breathing heavily and glaring at his brother

"Even with the same eyes you cannot beat me," taunted Itachi

'Sasuke let me help you,' stated Yaru

'Ok,' agreed Sasuke knowing she wanted just as much of revenge as he did

Yaru appeared behind him and stabbed him. Sasuke used this opportunity to trap Itachi in a twisted fearful world of his own mind. Itachi fell to the ground and twitched occasionally. Itachi soon turned paler and then stopped moving all together. Sasuke took out Itachi's sword and stabbed him through the heart. Yaru looked at Itachi with hateful eyes and saw Kakashi fly backwards and land next to Tsuki badly hurt. Yaru growled and looked up at the leader. Yaru used some hand signals and created both a fire and earth pillar and fired them at him. He dodged but didn't realise till it was too late that Yaru was aiming for the sealing statue. The statue broke and the tailed beast came out. The nine tail fox, the 8 tail wolf and the 7 tail lioness growled at the leader and killed him with their combined attacks. They then turned to Kakashi and healed him. The nine tail fox disappeared and returned to Naruto's body, The 7 tail lioness returned to Yaru's body and Yaru's ears stayed permanently on the top of her head. The 8 tail wolf bent down and entered Tsuki's body. They all ran over to her and looked down at her. Tsuki didn't move and Kakashi started crying. Yaru hugged Sasuke and cried into his chest Kai hugged Tsuki and cried into her chest. Tsuki coughed and opened her eyes. She moved slightly and hugged Kai who smiled and kept crying into her chest

"Stop crying it hurts my ears," groaned Tsuki while sitting up slowly

Yaru hugged Tsuki and cried on her

"You big idiot we were worried you left us so soon. We didn't want you to go," cried Yaru

'She's too stubborn to die that and that flea bag wouldn't of let her die,' stated Lion

'Oh shut up feline,' growled Wolf

'Ok you two be nice I just got revived and I don't really want a headache to add to physical pain,' stated Tsuki

Tsuki felt strong arms hold her and she stiffened. She looked to see Kakashi and she sighed. Tsuki stood up slowly and picked Kai up who wouldn't let go of her. Tsuki spread out her wings and knew she would just be able to fly to Konoha. Tsuki looked at Kakashi and noticed one great difference. Tsuki stood there staring at Kakashi with her mouth open. Kakashi raised a questioning eyebrow and saw Tsuki reach out to him. She touched his face and giggled slightly. Kakashi blushed and smiled. Tsuki smiled and blushed for giggling

"You took off you're mask. I can't believe this. Wow gravity head," stated Tsuki

"Well I finally wanted to and you wanted to see me without a mask on," stated Kakashi

"Yep now let's go I'm tired and I need rest," stated Tsuki while placing Kai on her back and hugging Kakashi. She flew up with Yaru and flew to Konoha. When they got there they saw Naruto just finished killing Orochimaru.

"Wow today everyone who threatened to wreak our lives has died," stated Yaru

"Yeah," replied Tsuki weakly.

Kai jumped off her back and jumped onto Kakashi's. Kakashi then picked Tsuki up and walked to his house. Yaru got tackled by Damien and smiled while hugging him. Sasuke picked her up and walked back to his place

1 year later Tsuki and Kakashi were happily married and were awaiting their child. Sasuke and Yaru had gotten married and had twins. Kurai and Blake, Kurai took after Yaru while Blake took after Sasuke. Damien gets along with them and is happy to be in a good family environment. Suki wasn't as bad of a pervert as before but was happily still perving just she kept all actions to herself now. Neji and her just got married and are happily living together. Nozomi and Gaara had twins also, Gaara junior and Nicole. They are happily living in the desert even though Nozomi complains about the heat a lot. Sasuke took a while to warm up to Kai and Tsuki since you know the whole them two having a connection to Itachi not that they wanted to but they still did which Sasuke didn't like but he soon got over it and is a proud father and Uncle. Tsuki occasionally saw Deidara and Zetsu who came to visit and they are happily living in a remote area away from everything. They all found a place to live without corruption and they don't have to worry about anyone to come after them since they are all basically dead.

**The end **


End file.
